Un final sin principio
by Shiga San
Summary: Itachi y Deidara se aman por encima de todo, pero las consecuencias de su amor arrastrarán a todos a su alrededor a una situación complicada. Konoha y la aldea de Iwa entrarán en guerra y el premio para el ganador será el hijo aún no nacido de la pareja. Por que preservar la vida del pequeño fruto de su amor vale tal sacrificio y ninguno de ellos permitirá que les pase nada.
1. Feliz año nuevo

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto ( sigo negociando la compra de itachan para un cameo con dei... ya veré)

Este fic contiene yaoi, ( de momento) y mpreg ( dentro de nada, en un par de caps) Itadei, kakuhi, sasodei, mada dei, madaita ( y todo lo que se me ocurra...) y hidan incordiando al personal con todo su arsenal...

* * *

**Un final sin principio.**

**Capítulo 1: Feliz año nuevo.**

Las luces chillonas titilaban por todo el cuarto dándole un aspecto de discoteca en miniatura.

El pequeño árbol de navidad descansaba olvidado en alguna parte del pequeño comedor; uno de los muchos síntomas de que la navidad asaltaba su pequeño apartamento como cada año.

Los restos de la cena descansaban olvidados sobre la mesa, que no se había molestado en recoger y los desperdicios de la fiesta yacían por todo el suelo tan olvidados como el arbolito brillante.

Confeti, tiras de papel enroscadas, vasos de plástico de distintos tamaños, unos aún en pie, otros volcados sin pena dejando que su contenido se esparciera a la espera de ser limpiado... botellas de licor igual de tiradas que sus compañeros vasos por todas partes.

No le importaba que sus compañeros de fatigas fueran unos auténticos desconsiderados con el que era su hogar y casi suspiró lujuriosamente cuando por fin se marcharon a seguir la fiesta de fin de año en algún lugar (lejano deseó) excusándose con el tema de la limpieza para no acompañarlos, cosa que era absolutamente mentira.

Solo uno de sus invitados pareció darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones...

Por muy borracho que estuviera, Hidan no dejaba escapar nada y con la excusa del abrigo olvidado (abrigo que no había soltado en toda la velada) puso en su mano una caja de veinte condones, aunque se había vuelto en cuestión de segundos para abrirla y quitarle la mitad "_por si acaso_".

Se despidió con un beso de película, en el que aprovechó para meterle la lengua a conciencia ante los gritos y jaleos del resto de juerguistas que le esperaban en la puerta.

Aunque el alboroto no lo provocó el beso en sí, si no la reacción de Deidara que le cogió el trasero con las dos manos y le pegó a él como un amante totalmente entregado. Cuando el pequeño religioso rompió el beso con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha susurró un "_eres un pervertido_" que fue respondido con un certero "_pero te ha encantado_" para después darle un sonoro azote en el culo que hizo dar un respingo al jashinista y cerrar la puerta sin dejar de sonreír.

Cogió una botella de champán a medias y se sentó en el sofá a la espera.

La fiesta continuaba en el exterior y le llegaba tenuemente a través de las ventanas cerradas. Las risas, música y cánticos desafinados recorrían las calles pero él no tenía intención de unirse a ninguna de las fiestas repartidas por todos los rincones de la aldea.

Deidara tenía la esperanza de que llegaría a tiempo... de que cumpliría su promesa de pasar el año nuevo juntos, pero Pain tenía que mandarle a una misión de última hora justo dos días antes... oportuno como el solo.

El reloj marcaba las 3:07 de la madrugada cuando Deidara se levantó del sofá de un saltó y corrió literalmente a la terraza para abrir la ventana de un golpe.

El rubio entró por ella en un segundo y se apresuró a cerrarla para que el frío de la noche no invadiera por completo el apartamento únicamente iluminado por las luces de colores del árbol de navidad.

No dijo nada, no hacía falta.

La mochila de Itachi golpeó el suelo y después todo lo que sobraba fue a parar al mismo sitio. Las armas, la bandana, la ropa suya y la contraria y el miedo a no volver a verse se unió a los restos de la fiesta en el duro suelo.

El artista sonrió y se lanzó directamente a sus brazos en silencio.

No necesitaban decirse nada ya que esto era una rutina para ellos.

El primer contacto tras una misión siempre era así. Rápido, furioso y completamente saciante.

Después venía el alivio, las caricias suaves y las palabras de amor eterno susurradas entre besos dulces, pero el comienzo era siempre doloroso. El dolor les devolvía a la realidad de estar vivos, juntos y terriblemente ansiosos por el contrario.

No importaba el cansancio, el hambre, el dolor... sólo estaban ellos dos. El resto del mundo era algo muy lejano y prescindible.

Deidara sabía que su misión era la más importante de todas, más que cualquiera de las que su perturbado líder pudiera asignarle.

Le obligaba a sentir que aún era humano, que el dolor por los golpes podían ser sanados con besos y caricias, que el cansancio de su cuerpo era alejado con una de sus sonrisas... que su hambre era saciada con sabrosos y apetecibles besos.

Lo que el rubio artista le daba por encima de todo era paz y un amor tan incondicional como recíproco.

Por que Itachi también le amaba del mismo modo.

Por que por él era capaz de no dormir en dos días, de no comer en todo ese tiempo y de recibir gustoso una paliza por que pensar en un modo de resolver la batalla de forma segura le habría quitado tiempo de volver a su vida, a su aldea, a él.

Evita por todos lo medios apretar con demasiada fuerza pero ambos están al límite.

Los besos ya no son suficientes y acaban en el sofá después de tropezar un par de veces al moverse en mitad de un beso con los ojos cerrados, paladeando la sensación a ciegas.

Deidara consigue sentarse y atrae con un brazo sobre él al otro.

Itachi sonríe y asiente.

El rubio lo necesita más que él en este momento y no tiene ninguna intención de protestar.

El primero de la tira es separado del resto y el envoltorio tirado al suelo sin consideración.

Al mayor no le importa entregarse en primer lugar. Su relación siempre a sido de iguales sin importar el rango ni la edad. Al fin y al cabo sólo se llevan unos meses, nada en comparación con otras parejas que ellos mismos conocen... Hidan y Kakuzu por ejemplo.

Su cuerpo tiembla por la tensión de mantenerse de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Deidara mientras se coloca el preservativo. Los signos de la carrera que le han llevado hasta ahí se hacen presentes; afortunadamente el artista no se demora mas que unos pocos segundos antes de hacerle saber que está listo y que ya no puede esperar más.

Sus cuerpos están tan acostumbrados al del contrario que no necesita preparación y se sienta sin más sobre el rubio. Deidara arquea la espalda cuando por fin siente la calidez alrededor de su miembro palpitante haciendo que su pecho se pegue al del suspira en su cuello y comienza un vaivén lento mientras las manos del de Iwa se aferran a sus caderas con desesperación.

Marca el ritmo, uno rápido y desesperado y el Uchiha se lo da aferrando su cabeza con ambos brazos entre gemidos cada vez mas altos.

Se separa lo justo cuando el deseo de un beso le llena el pecho con un calor abrasador y sus manos agarran con fuerza el espaldar del sofá. Las manos de Deidara abandonan sus caderas y se posan en su rostro con toda la delicadeza que puede sacar en medio de la pasión que le rompe el alma en dos.

Sus miradas se conectan en ese momento, en ese preciso segundo en el que el orgasmo azota al menor con tal fuerza que Itachi tiene que besarlo para que su grito no llame la atención. Aún en mitad de esa placentera sensación el rubio se las arregla para tumbarse todo lo largo que es en el sofá y arrastrar con él al mayor, que acaba sobre él sin haber roto el contacto en ningún momento.

Deidara alarga el brazo y toma de nuevo la tira de condones. Separa el segundo del resto y repite el proceso, en su pareja. Itachi, que ha mantenido la calma todo este tiempo empieza a perderla entre los intentos del rubio por recuperar el aliento.

Siente en su interior la calidez del semen contrario y eso lo desespera, y mucho.

Mira el rostro de Deidara mientras le coloca el condón, totalmente concentrado en su trabajo y cuando su mirada baja hasta su propia excitación su pulso se detiene. Los dedos del artista bajan la goma con tranquilidad y delicadeza.

Deidara aún sigue en su interior a pesar de que su dureza se ha ido perdiendo con el paso de los segundos, sabe que no quiere salir de él todavía. Itachii emite un jadeo con la boca abierta cuando finalmente el pene del otro se escurre al exterior y se desplaza hacia atrás lo justo para quitarle el preservativo y tirarlo solo jashin sabe donde.

Gatea lentamente hacia abajo y se coloca entre las piernas del rubio que se enroscan a su cintura y lo atraen al pecado con una sonrisa satisfecha. Alza las caderas a su encuentro y aferra sus hombros con las dos manos, a la espera de la primera caricia en su tentadora entrada. Itachi apoya los codos a la altura del rostro de Deidara pero no se mueve, se limita a mirarlo fijamente en silencio hasta que un "_por favor_" escapa de los labios sonrojados de su hermoso rubio.

No está dispuesto a rechazar semejante invitación y descarga su peso lentamente sobre el cuerpo del otro al tiempo que comienza la penetración despacio, muy despacio. Lo ha echado tanto de menos...

Deidara exige velocidad y aunque trata de mantener el ritmo lento sabe que es inútil luchar contra la pasión, al fin y al cabo nunca a sido capaz de negarle nada. Acelera sus caderas, sus besos y sus caricias y piensa por un instante, mientras contempla el rostro sonrojado y cubierto de sudor de su amante, que ese momento, es definitivamente el cielo, si es que ese lugar existe para alguien como ellos, pecadores reincidentes y sin posibilidad de redención.

Le da igual, no quiere el perdón de nadie, no lo necesita.

Nota en su vientre el cosquilleo que anuncia el final y se deja arrastrar por la sensación. El placer le asalta y se deja vencer, mientras siente como las manos del artista le abrazan con mas fuerza, manteniéndolo en el sitio y apretándole contra su cuerpo. Pasan unos segundos en completa quietud, mientras los últimos estertores del orgasmo azotan su ser hasta desvanecerse. Deidara lo aparta de su lado empujándolo suavemente hasta que acaba tendido sobre su espalda.

El rubio retira la goma de su sitio e imita a su pajera minutos antes, lo tira sin mirar donde. Acerca sus labios al aún hinchado miembro de su pareja y lo lame, lentamente.

Lame, relame, besa y succiona con delicadeza hasta que considera que el Uchiha está satisfecho. En ese momento alza la vista y sonríe. La sonrisa le es devuelta con el mismo amor e intensidad.

Acaban abrazados y desnudos sin ninguna intención de moverse, pero el estómago de Itachi tiene otros planes y se lo comunica con un potente rugido.

Deidara se levanta entre carcajadas y le pide que espere ahí. Itachi se queda en el sitio, posando el antebrazo sobre sus ojos y suspirando profundamente hasta que el sonido del agua correr le hace sonreír.

Pasan unos minutos, no sabe cuantos ni quiere, hasta que la mano del menor en su hombro le devuelve a la realidad. Deidara le guía hasta el baño donde la bañera está preparada. No hay luz, solo una docena de pequeñas velas repartidas por toda la estancia. Mientras Itachi se lava el artista vuelve a dejarle solo y reaparece cuando ya está metido en el agua, como siempre a la temperatura perfecta. Coloca una banqueta cerca de la bañera con un plato de carne y patatas encima y una botella de champán al lado. Itachi pregunta por los cubiertos y el rubio se limita a sonreír.

Entra en la bañera y se acomoda sobre Itachi. El morenos no tiene tiempo de protestar ni de preguntar por los preservativos ya que Deidara se la mete de una vez y enrosca sus piernas por debajo de las de su amante para impedirle la huida. Alarga la mano al plato de comida y toma un trozo de carne con los dedos y usa la otra mano como bandeja para evitar que la salsa gotee en el agua del baño. Itachi lo mira fijamente, muy serio. Deidara suspira intuyendo el motivo del enfado pero sabe que si el Uchiha quisiera podría quitárselo de encima con un solo movimiento. El hecho de que el trasero del artista siguiera inundado por el miembro del otro era la prueba de que no quería pararlo y de que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo que implicaba hacerlo sin protección.

El Uchiha susurró un _"no deberíamos..."_ a lo que el otro respondió acercándole la carne a los labios y asintiendo. _"come anda...¿que puede pasar por una vez? ¿que me dejes embarazado?_ Itachi asintió mientras masticaba... Deidara le contestó con un _"no tendremos tanta suerte"_y tomó un nuevo trozo de carne del plato que no llegó a los labios del Uchiha. Itachi posó una mano en la nuca del rubio y lo atrajo a él. _"si estás seguro de esto por mí no hay problema"_susurró en un suspiro en la oreja del artista para deslizar la lengua por el cuello hasta el hombro y volver a subir hasta sus labios, que reclamó para sí con un beso demandante.

Deidara alarga el brazo y coge la botella de champán haciendo jadear a Itachi con el movimiento. El líquido escurre entre sus labios y el Uchiha bebe directamente de su barbilla sin mucho éxito. El licor sigue su camino deslizándose por su abdomen hasta perderse en el agua del baño. Otro gemido y la botella regresa a su lugar en el suelo junto a la bañera. Los brazos del moreno se pierden en la espalda del otro, viajando arriba y abajo mientras el artista sigue aliméntandole con aparente tranquilidad.

Pero Itachi sabe que todo es fachada y le sorprende que el rubio no se mueva a pesar de que la tiene tan dura que sería capaz de sostener el plato de comida sin caerse en la punta.

El plato está casi vacío y el artista sonríe complacido.

El agua hace rato que perdió su calor pero ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a marcharse hasta quedar saciados, ya sea de alimento o de amor...

Deidara empieza a moverse con lentitud, deleitándose con la sensación tan maravillosa de tener a Itachi de vuelta, en su casa, en su cuerpo, en su vida...

Cierra los brazos en torno a su cuerpo y se impulsa hacia arriba entrando profundamente en el cuerpo del otro. El largo gemido que sigue al gesto se mezcla con el sonido del agua desbordándose. Y es ahí cuando el mundo deja de ser importante. Cuando el placer es lo único que los mantiene cuerdos... un gemido, otro y otro mas... dos voces distintas gritadas, mezcladas y susurradas en el mismo idioma: el amor.

Un gemido, otro y otro mas... miles de besos y caricias y por fin el tan ansiado deleite final.

Deidara se mantiene en el sitio, quieto muy quieto, tanto que por un momento el otro cree que le pasa algo y trata de alejarse para mirarle a la cara. Deidara evita su mirada de la única manera que se le ocurre en esa situación.

Le besa. Lenta y amorosamente. Dedica unos segundos a recorrer el interior de la boca ajena mientras trata de recuperar el aliento sólo por la nariz.

Itachi bosteza y en el rostro de Deidara se dibuja un puchero de protesta. El Uchiha está realmente cansado y se lo hace saber en mitad de una disculpa sincera.

Deidara sale de la bañera y ayuda a Itachi a secarse.

Caminan entre risas hasta llegar a la cama y se tumban aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Itachi se acomoda de manera que el otro quede sobre su pecho y le abraza firmemente, para que Deidara pueda dormir tranquilo.

-¿Deidara?

-¿Mmm..?

-Feliz año nuevo.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos es consciente de lo mucho que van a cambiar sus vidas a partir de este día. Ninguno de los dos sabe cuanto dolor tendrán que soportar, ni cuanto amor es necesario para remachar un corazón destrozado... en ese momento no importa, pero este día volverá a su memoria una y otra vez en el futuro... y ninguno de los dos cambiaría ni un sólo segundo de este día...

_**00000-**_

_**Bueno pues hasta aquí llega el epi uno...**_

_**espero que guste.**_

_**Besitos y mordiskitos**_

_**Shiga san**_


	2. Separados

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto ( si fueran míos Naruto sería Yaoi y Itachi e deidara estarían en todos los epis...)

Este fic contiene yaoi, mpreg ( y todo lo que se me ocurra...) y Hidan incordiando al personal con todo su arsenal...

* * *

**Un final sin principio.**

**Capítulo dos: Separados.**

**by Shiga san**

Por fin un momento de tranquilidad.

Sentado cómodamente en el sofá de su nueva casa deja pasar el tiempo sin más, inspirando y expirando lentamente, llenando los pulmones en el proceso, disfrutando de algo tan simple como respirar.

Últimamente su vida está llena de estos pequeños momentos de sosiego y, aunque al principio le hacían caer en un inexplicable estado de melancolía, había aprendido a paladearlos como breves regalos.

Llevaba cuatro meses, los había contado meticulosamente tal y como Pain le había ordenado y aún así le parecían cuatro siglos.

Alejado de Akatsuki, de todo lo que le gustaba y conocía, Deidara deseaba por momentos que los tres meses que le quedaban pasaran en un suspiro, pero otras veces, como esta en la que estaba en calma, deseaba que se alargaran lo más posible.

Se levantó la camiseta hasta debajo del pecho y se pasó la mano por la redondez en la que se había convertido su abdomen, meses atrás musculoso y ligeramente definido.

Ahora le venía una sonrisa al rostro cuando recordaba el momento en el que se enteró de su nuevo estado, pero en aquel momento habría preferido que el suelo se hundiera y lo tragara.

Su único contacto con la organización desde entonces eran las visitas de carácter médico de Kakuzu o Sasori y las puntuales apariciones de Hidan, que aunque le molestara en exceso con sus "bromitas", le gustaban, ya que le ponía al día. Las peroratas del pequeño ninja eran del todo insustanciales en su situación, pero le gustaba saber que pasaba en el mundo y sabía de sobra que Hidan le protegería de cualquier cosa. En el confiaba, aunque supiera que sus visitas eran prescritas por la Pain a modo de misión, no se veía con ánimos de soportar los comentarios y miradas de nadie más.

Y gracias que ya había pasado la "peor" parte. Las noches de insomnio pensando en que debería hacer, esperando la respuesta a las cientos de cartas que le había mandado a Itachi hasta que el responsable de las comunicaciones se lo había dicho al líder y eso le había costado una sanción económica que pagó gustoso y una bronca de las que hacen historia, las molestias típicas del embarazo, nauseas matutinas, cambios de humor, etc... Soportar eso y las visitas de Hidan era mucho más de lo que un ser humano normal sufriría sin cometer un acto de asesinato o de suicidio, dependiendo del estado de cabreo del afectado...

Deidara disfrutaba de lo mejor de estar embarazado. Se le notaba la barriguita, pero nada de pies hinchados, vómitos a traición en los momentos mas inesperados, cansancio injustificado, falta de sueño... Nada de las cosas desagradables, solo su tripita redonda y una inmensa paz.

Lo único que echaba de menos, a parte de su vida cotidiana y nada monótona, eran las sesiones de sexo salvaje con Itachi. Eso había quedado zanjado un par de semanas antes de conocer su estado de buena esperanza... Habían discutido, ahora le parecía que por cosas sin importancia y ambos habían decidido darse un tiempo de reflexión. Días después Itachi salió de misión, una de esas en las que no podía decirle nada... o sea, larga y peligrosa. En resumen, que no le había visto el pelo desde la despedida de mutuo acuerdo. Cinco meses, tres semanas y cuatro días.

Sabía por Tobi que había vuelto a la aldea hacía una semana y que estaba bastante desmejorado y herido; nada grave le había asegurado el de la máscara. Se alegró mucho y por un momento estuvo tentado de incitarler para que lo trajera a escondidas, pero no era buena idea y desistió casi al instante de haberlo pensado.

Nadie debía saber que estaba ahí y mucho menos la razón por la que estaba alejado de la organización a menos que quisieras a un grupo de asesinos mortíferos por enemigo y mucho menos después de que Deidara, pidiera expresamente discreción con este tema. Estaba en una casa de descanso de las que se adjudicaban a los anbu cuando se retiraban, ya fuera forzosamente o voluntariamente y sabía a ciencia cierta que Pain tenía que haber movido muchos hilos y amenazar a mucha gente para que su estancia en ese lugar fuera un secreto inconfesable. Y así debería seguir siéndolo... para cualquiera que preguntara, Deidara estaba en una misión de infiltración super secreta y sin fecha de regreso establecida. Una manera sutil y contundente de acallar cualquier pregunta inoportuna.

Sumergido en su paz interna estaba hasta que...

TOC TOC TOC TOC

- No, por favor...- susurra con fastidio tras incorporarse en el sofá mirando fijamente la puerta. El sonido de llaves al otro lado confirma sus sospechas.

- ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Qué tal todo, tonelete?- Hidan entra en el comedor como un huracán, cerrando la puerta con el pie cargado con numerosas bolsas. Su enorme sonrisa denota una felicidad que roza el insulto.

- Hola, Hidan – Suspira y le dedica una sonrisa.

- Te traigo lo que me pediste ayer y unos cuantos víveres – Entra a la cocina y empieza a vaciar las bolsas en la encimera – Tu nevera pide a gritos que la llene, jejeje.

- ...gracias – Se acerca y empieza a husmear el interior de las bolsas hasta que da con unas galletas de chocolate que empieza a engullir de inmediato.

-¿Eres consciente de que lo de comer por dos es un mito, verdad? – Le señala con el dedo la barriga antes de acercarse y acariciarla suavemente.

-...y tu eres consciente de que mi bebé podría nacer con una galleta de chocolate en la cara y que cuando sea mayor le diré que ha sido por culpa de su "Tío Hidan"- Le mira con el triunfo pintado en la cara y vuelve al sofá donde sigue engullendo las galletas con total satisfacción hasta acabar con ellas.

Suspira profundamente y se tumba de nuevo mientras el Jashinista hace a la plancha un par de filetes y unas patatas fritas.

– Ahh, que bien huele eso – Susurra mas para si mismo que para ser oído.

El aroma de la carne le trae a la memoria la noche de año de nuevo y se revuelve molesto en el sofá... por Kami, como echa de menos a ese estúpido Uchiha...

-Hidan – Se incorpora mientras el alvino pone la mesa para los dos - ¿Has visto a …?- Desvía la mirada a la comida y vuelve a encarar al ninja - ¿Sabes algo de... Itachi?- La última palabra ha salido como un susurro, pero aún así su amigo supo a quien se refería por su reacción al hacer la pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres de beber? - Le mira sonriendo mientras Deidara espera la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Estás cambiando de tema? - pregunta molesto. La simple mención del ninja poseedor del sharingan solía tener en la pequeño ninja el efecto inmediato de hacerle hablar por los codos sobre las interacciones de su amigo artista con el sexo contrario, el propio o cualquier variedad de encuentro íntimo.

Hidan cambiando de tema tan descaradamente era mal asunto.

- ...no, solo pregunto que te apetece beber – Se va a la cocina y regresa con un par de vasos y dos botellas; una de agua y otra de zumo.

- Agua – Cruza los brazos por delante y le mira serio - ¿Ha pasado algo con Itachi? - Lo dice tan alto y claro que Hidan da un respingo - ¿Le has dicho o hecho algo? ¿Ha empeorado alguna de sus lesiones?- Hidan desvia la mirada apretando los labios - ¡Di algo joder!

- Primero cálmate, ¿Vale?, no te hace bien ponerte así. Segundo Itachi está perfectamente y no he tenido el "placer" de mantener una conversación con él sobre ti, a si que tranquilo, que no le he dicho nada.

Deidara le mir fijamente, dudando entre su enfado por lo que fuera que le ocultaba Hidan de Itachi o el hambre que empezaba a atacarle de nuevo ante el aroma de la carne.

- Escucha Dei-chan – Rodea la mesa y se sienta a su lado tomándole de las manos- Itachi está con alguien – El artista mantuvo la mirada fija en él sin inmutarse. Odiaba tener que hacerle eso, pero tenía órdenes del líder; había que mantener a Deidara lo mas alejado posible de Itachi, para evitar que si entraban en conflicto, ninguno de ellos se convirtiera en el punto débil del otro. Simplemente era una decisión lógica, que todos habían acordado llevar a cabo por el bien del pequeño, aunque eso significara romperle el corazón al joven de Iwa, contándole una mentira del tamaño de un castillo. – Quiero decir, saliendo con otra persona – Le acaricia la barriga esperando que Deidara se desmorone de un momento a otro – Quiero decir, que tiene otra pareja.

Silencio.

Deidara suspira sonoramente y posa su mano sobre la de Hidan que aún sigue en su vientre, recorriéndolo en círculos lentos.

-¿Es feliz?- Pregunta el artista con total tranquilidad, Hidan asiente – Entonces todo está bien, me alegro por él... creí que le había pasado algo...

-¿Y ya está? - El peliplata frunció el ceño – No piensas hacer nada, ¿Verdad?.

-¿Hacer qué, exactamente? - Mira a Hidan y se estira para coger una patata y comerla- No estamos juntos desde hace meses... Itachi es libre de rehacer su vida cuando y con quien quiera...

-¿Y que va a pasar cuando nazca el bebé?- Empezando a enfadarse

- Nada, por que no va a enterarse y además...- Coge otra patata y apunta con ella al otro- He estado pensándolo mucho y no voy a quedármelo...

- ¿Si no lo querías por que pasas por todo esto solo? Lo mejor habría sido terminar con ello cuando Kakuzu te dijo qué pasaba... no te entiendo...

- Quizá tengas razón y tendría que haber terminado con esto antes de empezarlo siquiera – Suspiró tristemente- PeroKakuzu y Sasori están realmente interesados en el proceso, Pain me lo pidió y yo me debo a mi líder.

- Por favor Deidara – Cortante – No te me pongas patriótico a estas alturas. No tiene nada que ver con Akatsuki – Echando humo por la nariz – Todo esto es por que Itachi se ha conseguido novio nuevo y pasa de ti... como te gusta hacerte el mártir...y por esa razón no quieres quedártelo... serás idiota.

- No es por eso... me da igual lo que haga Itachi con su vida – Desvía la mirada y reza internamente para que su amigo le crea...- Siendo prácticos no puedo quedármelo y punto – Hidan aprieta la mandíbula dispuesto a contestarle una grosería pero Deidara le pide silencio con la mano alzada – Vivo en un apartamentucho de una habitación, eso cuando no estoy en la cueva o por ahí con alguno de vosotros, haciendo trabajitos infames que apenas me dan para subsistir a mi solo y no tengo tiempo ni para mi mismo... ¿Cómo esperas que me haga cargo de otra persona? No puedo Hidan, no es que no quiera, de verdad, es que no puedo.

- Vale, vale – Hidan se pone de pie y da un par de paseos en círculos por el comedor para calmarse y no darle de bofetadas por ser tan cabezón – En el hipotético caso de que, por ejemplo, te consiguiera una casa con un par de habitaciones mas, lo que necesite el bebé digamos, el primer año y alguien que te eche una mano en su cuidado- Le miró directamente con una ceja alzada – Obviando por supuesto el tema emocional y la cuestión de que estás absolutamente feliz con la idea de traer a alguien a este mundo de mierda y que su otro padre es asquerosamente rico y podemos sacarle hasta los higadillos... ¿Te lo quedarías?

- En el hipotético caso de que lo consiguieras – Hizo hincapié en cada palabra – Y su "otro" padre se mantuviera al margen de todo el tema económico– Hidan puso una mueca de fastidio- Estaría feliz de disfrutar de mi hijo y eternamente agradecido a mi precioso y encantador amigo, pero ambos sabemos que eso es casi imposible...

- Oe,oe, Dei-chan – Hidan sonrió de forma insultante – Me subestimas..., pero vamos a comer... Lo mejor de cerrar un trato es la comida de celebración, jajaja – Rió histéricamente.

- Realmente disfrutas con esto ¿Eh? - Asaltó el filete y gimió de puro gozo cuando se deshizo en su lengua.

-¿Putear a Itachi casi _infinitum_? ¡Oh, por Jashin! ¿Podría haber placer mayor?

Comieron entre risas y desaires y cuando por fin Hidan se marcha, Deidara le obliga a prometer que dejaría en paz a Itachi... El jashinista suspira fastidiado pero nunca rompe una promesa hecha a Deidara por nada del mundo y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Por fin un poco de tranquilidad, de nuevo.

Lo hace sin pensar pero Deidara se pasa el día acariciándose el vientre. Sonríe y mira hacia abajo, hacia la redondez casi simétrica en la que se ha convertido su tripa.

- Escucha bebé – Traza un círculo con dos dedos alrededor del ombligo – No sé si puedes oírme o entenderme... pero siento mucho todo esto...- Suspira y sigue con las caricias, esta vez con la mano abierta- Como padre no esperes mucho de mí... Soy mandón, cabezota y demasiado conformista. Seguramente me tendrás un montón de noches sin dormir y estaré condenado a limpiarte y alimentarte durante años, una condena de acepto gustoso, tranquilo – Recorre la parte externa desde las costillas pasando de un lado a otro – Podrás vengarte de mi cuando te castigue sin salir y te escapes por la ventana... o cuando no tengas paga y me la sises de la cartera... o aliándote con tu otro padre en mi contra... - Suspira frustrado – Vaya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo... - Sonríe y vuelve a las caricias de forma lenta – Lo único mas o menos respetable en mi persona es que soy un gran negociador, como has podido ver hace un rato cuando le he sacado a Hidan casi todo lo que necesitaremos los dos – Se sobresalta al recordar algo - ¡Ah! lo que he dicho antes de no quedarme contigo era mentira... solo estaba enfadado por que tu padre es incapaz de mantener su pene dentro del pantalón por mucho tiempo...- Suspira de nuevo frustrado – Ni siquiera sé por que te estoy contando esto...en fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que como padre soy una mierda, pero prometo esforzarme... y prometo quererte mas que a nada, y protegerte de ...- Chista fastidiado y se tumba de nuevo.

Es entonces cuando lo siente. Primero es algo sutil, como una caricia. Pero el siguiente es claro y potente. El bebé le ha golpeado desde su posición y él lo ha sentido en toda su magnitud. Se asusta, se asusta mucho y corre hasta la mesilla a coger el comunicador. No hace mucho que Hidan se ha ido, estará cerca. Le oirá... o eso espera.

- ¿Hidan? - Susurra al pequeño micrófono del tamaño de un botón y se acerca el auricular aún envuelto en los cables esperando la respuesta.

No pasan ni treinta segundos cuando entra como un huracán por la puerta.

-¿Tengo que llamar Kakuzu?- Se acerca a él jadeante y con un brillo de pánico en sus ojos.

Deidara coge sus manos y las lleva a un punto exacto de su vientre y le pide que espere.

Y ahí está de nuevo. Otro movimiento, ondulante, como si estuviera comprobando la pared desde dentro. Recorre desde las costillas hasta justo encima del ombligo... y es visible.

Hidan se lleva una mano a la boca conteniendo un grito de alegría y sigue con la mirada el pequeño bultito que se desplaza por la tripa de su amigo lentamente.

- ¡Oh, vaya! - Sonríe abiertamente y apoya la mejilla despacito, con la intención de escuchar algo.

- Sí, jajaja – La risa de Deidara hace que la barriga tiemble y Hidan le mira por no dejarle escuchar – ¡Oh, vaya! se queda corto...

- Esto es una pasada – Aún tarda un rato en recuperar el aliento aunque el miedo a que pasara algo se fue casi al instante de mirarle a la cara – Entonces, ¿Todo bien?. ¿No voy a por la caballería?

- No, no hace falta – Se acomoda de nuevo y sonríe como un tonto- Supuse que no querrías perdértelo...- Hidan asiente y no dice nada, aunque los dos saben que el miedo les ha invadido por unos segundos por razones distintas.

-¿Quieres que me quede? - Se sienta a su lado con los ojos clavados en la tripa, a la espera de una nueva "manifestación"

- ...sólo un poquito- Lo dice poniendo morritos, como cuando era niño y su madre le negaba algo – por favor...

Hidan asiente sonriendo y le guía hasta la cama, donde le ayuda a tumbarse como si fuera a romperse y se acuesta a su lado. Aunque ninguno de los dos quiere dormir, el cansancio emocional y la tripa llena hacen su trabajo y no tardan mucho en quedarse dormidos.

-En la aldea de la Lluvia-

Hace diez días que regresó a la aldea y cuatro que le dieron el alta del hospital. Kisame se encarga de limpiar cuidadosamente la herida, ahora cerrada con grapas y cubierta por una gasa... También se encarga de la comida y la limpieza, sencillamente por que Itachi no está ahí. Pasa el día con la mirada ausente puesta en la ventana y la noche durmiendo encogido en un lado de la cama... como si el otro lado fuera a ser ocupado en cualquier momento, mientras su "compañero" de piso vigila su sueño desde el sofá.

Kisame entra en el cuarto con el botiquín como cada mañana y comprueba que el Uchiha ya está , de nuevo, perdido en el exterior de la ventana. Esta vez, algo diferente pasa. Itachi le mira directamente, con los dos ojos abiertos del todo, fijamente. Kisame da un respingo, aún no se acostumbra al sharingan y alza una ceja algo molesto, cuando se da cuenta de que su reacción a la pupila de Itachi, le saca una sonrisa socarrona.

Itachi va hasta la cama aún sonriendo por haber asustado, a todo un espadachín como Kisame solo con la mirada y se tiende todo lo largo que es boca-arriba sobre la colcha. Kisame se sienta en el borde del colchón, le da los buenos días y estudia la manera de quitar la parte adhesiva de la gasa sin hacerle daño, aunque se lo merecería por asustarle.

Limpia con cuidado y esmero el espacio entre grapas en una caricia, evitando hacer mas presión de la necesaria con una mano, mientras que con la otra mantiene el pantalón bajado de manera que, la herida quede totalmente a la vista pero sus "partes íntimas" sigan a buen recaudo.

Itachi aprieta el colchón entre los dedos cuando el desinfectante es echado, escuece y está frío... y además odia esa parte de la cura. Y también odia el tubito de drenaje que sale de su cuerpo y que tendrá que llevar cuarenta días seguidos... pero no se queja, aunque razones no le faltan.

Un par de minutos mas y todo termina, por fin. La herida es cubierta de nuevo y los pantalones del pijama regresan a su lugar... hasta mañana.

-Gracias – El moreno se levanta a duras penas, no sabe por que, pero las curas le dejan muy cansado, y se dirige al salón donde toma asiento en el sofá, sobre media docena de cojines. Kisame le contesta con un asentimiento de cabeza y le sigue con la mirada mientras recoge los restos de la cura. Sonríe.

Itachi coge un libro de manera despreocupada y se sumerge en la lectura mientras Kisame se excusa y sale del apartamento. Tiene que ir a comprar unas cosas y prefiere hacerlo por la mañana... Está cerrando la puerta cuando su vista se fija en el buzón y se da cuenta de que ninguno de los dos ha mirado si hay correo; efectivamente hay unas cincuenta cartas excluyendo la publicidad, y las pasa deprisa una tras otra... mas de veinte son de Deidara sensei... Sabe que está mal pero aún así abre una y lee su contenido, apenas un par de frases y se queda de piedra en el sitio.

Relee una y otra vez y niega en silencio. Tiene que llevarse una mano a la boca para contener un grito y finalmente decide ir al encuentro de Pain de inmediato...

Tiene que verlo ya.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Fin del epi dos...

Shiga san


	3. Primer aviso

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto ( si fueran mios Itachi e Deidara estarían en todos los epis...)

Este fic contiene yaoi, ( de momento) y mpreg ( ya mismo)

Antes de nada, puede parecer que este cap es un lio, pero tiene sentido, os lo aseguro. Estoy segura de que muchas de vosotras llegaréis a un punto del fic en que pensareis, ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? y luego volveréis a tras para releer los últimos párrafos, buscando lo que se os escapa. Releeréis el cap anterior, donde os daréis cuenta de que os habías saltado esa parte importante que da sentido a este capítulo y la forma será clara... ( me explico como un ladrillo jejeje) cualquier duda, aquí me tenéis. Besis.

* * *

**Un final sin principio**

**Capítulo tres: Primer aviso.**

**by Shiga san**

Deidara tiene tres sueños recurrentes que se repiten como si de un bucle maldito se tratara, y aunque Hidan le ha dicho que no tiene de que preocuparse, eso no le quita la inquietud.

El primero es el del mar de sangre. Es un típico sueño en el que uno está en mitad de algo ( la calle, una habitación, etc...) y de repente empieza a subir el nivel del agua y cuando te da por mirar, resulta que lo que debería ser agua es sangre... y a partir de ahí el sueño se vuelve rojo y todo lo que pasa es angustioso y delirante.

El segundo es el del llanto del bebé invisible. Lo escuchas claramente y cuando vas hasta la cuna, está vacía y suena en otra habitación, a la que vas y está vacía de nuevo... y así por toda la maldita casa hasta que te despiertas sin encontrarlo.

Y el tercero mas inquietante para Deidara... es el que sueña con su vida justo antes de enamorarse y empezar su relación con Itachi... con sus entrenamientos, sus misiones cutres, sus clases, sus ataques histéricos, sus atracones de ositos de gominola con Zetsu... sus, sus, sus … y nunca un nosotros, ni un nuestro... solo él y su vida.

Este último le inquieta mas de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, por que dicen que los sueños son anhelos y eso sería como desear que su hijo o lo que ha sentido ( y aún siente) por Itachi no hubiera pasado... Y él no desea eso en absoluto. Ahora mismo ama a su pequeño incordio por encima de cualquier cosa...aunque no le deje dormir ni diez minutos seguidos... aunque esté en el pasillo y no sepa si va a hacer pis o vuelve de hacerlo por que tiene ganas todo el tiempo, aunque ir del salón a la cocina le haga perder el aliento y tener que sentarse... es su pequeño milagro y esta dispuesto a pasar por cualquier infierno con tal de traerlo al mundo... incluso prescindiendo de la compañía de su padre...

En ese pensamiento está cuando su bebé decide que es un buen momento para hacerle doblarse de dolor por una de sus pataditas. Deidara ha notado que cada vez que piensa en Itachi de malos modos el pequeño intruso le da una paliza desde dentro que lo deja sin fuerzas durante un buen rato. Es como si dijera: _¡Eh! deberías decirle a mi padre que estoy aquí._

Y lo ha pensado en varias ocasiones... solo tendría que ir hasta la aldea y plantarse en su puerta... aunque tiene la sensación de que Itachi ha recibido sus cartas y ahora se esconde como un delincuente de lo que ha hecho... Nada mas lejos de la realidad, pero eso no lo sabe Deidara y nada le impide seguir soñando. _Por que... ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho exactamente Itachi__?_

Deidara chista fastidiado en este pensamiento y su bebé corrobora el argumento haciendo que tenga que apoyarse en la pared con el brazo para no caer al suelo del golpe que le ha dado.

Consigue sostenerse de rodillas a duras penas, entre temblores y agarrándose la tripa con fuerza. Le falta el aire y un pitido insistente sube de volumen en su cabeza y le obliga a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Trata de inhalar una gran bocanada pero solo consigue boquear como un pez fuera del agua... Se ahoga, lo nota... y lo único que le importa es su pequeño bebé... lo único que le queda de Itachi que no es una mentira...

Las lágrimas le nublan la visión y es cuando algo líquido sube por su garganta y es expulsado violentamente fuera del cuerpo, lo que le hace mucho mas difícil respirar. Cuando por fin consigue enfocar la mirada, después de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se da cuenta de que ha vomitado un montón de sangre. Clara, limpia y brillante, pero sangre, roja y vital. Mucha, demasiada.

Deidara se desploma sobre ella son sus dos manos aferradas firmemente al vientre. Si tiene que morir lo hará protegiendo a su hijo hasta el último segundo de su vida.

Algo va mal, lo presiente, lo sabe con certeza. Le falta algo, algo importante que le está matando...

Por alguna razón desconocida, la imagen de Itachi sonriendo cruza su mente y es capaz de verle claramente en sus párpados cerrados. Siente como el niño se relaja en su interior y se acomoda en un costado...

Levanta la vista buscando a la desesperada una salvación ...

A apenas unos centímetros de sus dedos está el auricular... encendido... Sonríe aliviado y se deja arrastrar por la inconsciencia asegurándose primero de no morir ahogado por su propia sangre mientras está desmayado y llega la ayuda.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La puerta del despacho de Pain es azotada violentamente contra la pared al ser abierta de un golpe. El tiburón entra por ella a grandes zancadas y ni siquiera tiene en consideración a las personas que están conversando con él. Los mira de uno en uno, con una mueca en el rostro que es una promesa de mucho dolor inmediato si no salen de ahí pitando y lanza las cartas de Deidara sobre la mesa para que el pelirrojo pueda verlas.

Pain espera hasta que sus invitados se han marchado y cerrado la puerta antes de empezar a hablar, y mira a Kisame recriminándole con la mirada su actitud, pero también sorprendido por su gesto.

- ¿Sabes que es un delito mirar el correo de otras personas?

- Si quieres detenerme por eso, adelante – Escupe con rabia – Pero si lo que pone ahí es cierto, Deidara está a punto de morir, si no lo ha hecho ya, mientras hablamos.

- No sé de que me estás hablando – Trata de disimular la preocupación con un tono de voz neutro, pero no lo consigue del todo y Kisame suspira para tranquilizarse antes de contestar.

- Me ordenaste alejar a Itachi, y no pregunté las razones – Se abre la gabardina y le tiende el pergamino con las órdenes al líder. Suspira antes de seguir hablando como para darse fuerzas interiormente. Lo que tiene que decir es muy delicado – Nos atacaron hace un par de semanas y el bebé de Itachi no lo consiguió, por eso regresé con él – Mira al suelo, mientras la mujer que acompaña al pelirrojo abre mucho los ojos y trata de asimilar las palabras que acaba de escuchar – Es un poco largo de contar pero tienes que decirme donde está Deidara, inmediatamente – La mujer niega en silencio y le hace un gesto con la mano para que tome asiento. Kisame rehúsa la invitación y sigue hablando – El cuerpo de Deidara rechazará al bebé si no se le alimenta de algún modo con el chakra del padre, o en su defecto con un chakra de la misma naturaleza. Como supongo que no lo habéis hecho y que Deidara estará mas o menos de unos seis meses, … ;Vuelvo a decirle que me diga donde se encuentra.

- Entiendo que siguieras las órdenes al pie de la letra, pero poner en peligro la vida de Itachi no tiene excusa – dice muy serio.

- Al contrario, se me eligió expresamente para la misión por que una parte de la naturaleza de mi chakra es exactamente igual al de Deidara, el padre de la criatura que estaba gestando Itachi. – Apretó la mandíbula y siguió hablando. – Y si no nos hubieran atacado lo habría llevado a término sin ningún problema, se lo puedo asegurar. – Se acerca a la ventana y mira el exterior... sigue hablando sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. – Si quiere que ambos, Deidara y su bebé, sigan con vida tiene que llevarme hasta él inmediatamente. – Enfoca a Pain sin pestañear- Puedo imitar el flujo de Itachi y le juro que no hablaré con nadie...

- ¿Lo has oído?. - Pain mira a la ventana tras ,el y sonríe. Una voz mascullina contesta afirmativamente desde el otro lado. – Lleva a Zetsu contigo y comprueba que lo que dice Kisame es cierto.

- ¿Y que hago con...? - No termina la frase pero Sasori se materializa dentro del despacho.

- Llévalo con vosotros, así podrás hacerte cargo de los dos bebés al mismo tiempo y en el mismo sitio – Pain le mira y sonríe – Todo está preparado para cualquier urgencia médica. Hidan te acompañará y te facilitará un medio de comunicación – Sasori asiente a las indicaciones – Quiero que los tres os instaléis allí y no os mováis hasta nuevas órdenes, ¿Entendido? - El pelirrojo asiente de nuevo – Daos prisa.

En cuanto Sasori se marcha Pain vuelve su atención al tiburón que ha observado la maniobra en silencio. Traga saliva por que sabe que ahora tendrá que revivir de nuevo la parte mas dolorosa de su pasado y...

- Quiero saber como es que sabes tanto de embarazos.

Kisame se quita la gabardina y la deja sobre la silla. Desabrocha el pantalón y se sube la camiseta para dejar a la vista la parte baja de su vientre, mostrando tres cicatrices justo encima del nacimiento del vello púbico, una encima de otra... las tres juntas en el mismo sitio pero perfectamente diferenciables unas de otras. Konan lanza una maldición en un jadeo y se lleva la mano a la boca para contener un grito. Su curiosidad toma posesión de ella y se arrodilla frente al hombre; roza con los dedos, en una caricia los cortes, antiguos y mas que curados. Se pone de pie y le toma por los hombros.

Kisame sabe lo que quiere preguntar pero aún así espera a que las palabras salgan de la boca femenina.

- ¿Dónde están tus bebés, Kisame ? - Se estremece al escuchar su nombre de nuevo y un nudo le atenaza la garganta al recordar de nuevo todo aquél terror.

- …me los arrebataron en cuanto nacieron – Apretó los labios y vio como la mujer se sentaba en la mesa y le agarraba de la mano para darle fuerzas – Solo tenía quince años cuando me quitaron al primero y luego tuve dos mas, durante los dos años siguientes... y los tres me los arrancaron de las entrañas y no pude ni siquiera verlos, ni saber donde están, ni con quien... - Tragó con dificultad y miró al líder.- He tenido que hacerle lo mismo a Itachi y enterrar a su bebé sin que él lo supiera... no quiero que nadie mas tenga que pasar por lo mismo que yo... No quiero que Deidara pase por el mismo dolor – Mira al líder que le limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta- Mi misión terminó cuando la hija de Itachi...- Aprieta los labios sin decir la palabra aunque los dos sepan cual es – En ningún caso puedo permitir que le pase algo a Deidara o a su bebé.

- Bien, esto es lo que vas a hacer – Pain lo mira intensamente y completamente serio – Quiero que te ocupes en exclusiva de Itachi, de todo lo que pueda necesitar y por el amor del cielo, ni se te ocurra decirle nada de Deidara... si pregunta por él, lo mandas aquí, yo me ocuparé de todo, ¿Entendido?

Kisame asiente a su líder y abandona el despacho no muy convencido de su misión... Solo ruega a todos los dioses que conoce que el hijo de Deidara pueda llegar a este mundo sin complicaciones... sin saber lo equivocado que estaba... ya que en ese preciso momento Deidara nadaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia tratando de mantenerse con vida en absoluta soledad.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori corre por la aldea buscando a Hidan. Prueba en el puesto de dangos y en la calle de los bares sin resultados. Finalmente se decide por visitar la iglesia principal, a ver si hay suerte. De camino avisa a Zetsu que se ofrece a buscar al tercer integrante mientras Sasori da con el jashinista.

Finalmente lo encuentra; primero no se cree una palabra, hasta que Sasori le cuenta todo lo que ha dicho Kisame. Hidan frunce el ceño molesto y murmura algo sobre que el hijo de Itachi merece la protección de Pain pero Deidara puede morirse sin que le importe a nadie. Asiente, Hidan tiene razón y precisamente la certeza de que la vida de Deidara no es tan importante como la de Itachi hace que el ninja médico tenga un mal presentimiento y mucha mas prisa de la que está dispuesto a admitir. No hace falta... Hidan está cabreado por los dos y esa hombre si que da miedo...

Al final de la calle principal Sasori ve una cabellera conocida junto con la negra de Zetsu y les hace señas con la mano, pero entonces el comunicador del jashinista empieza a sonar y Hidan pasa de enfadadísimo a desesperado en cuestión de segundos. Agarra sin mucha delicadeza al pelirrojo y tira de el mientras corre a toda prisa. Se detiene apenas los pocos segundos que necesita para decirle a Zetsu donde tiene que ir y ni se molesta en mirar al acompañante, en ese momento le dá igual; Deidara le necesita y le necesita ya, y el hará cualquier cosa por su amigo, lo que sea necesario ( o divertido).

Los dos akatsukis huelen la sangre prácticamente a pie de calle, sin entrar en la casa y se apresuran dentro sin ningún cuidado. Zetsu se retrasa y Sasori sabe que tardará al menos unos minutos en llegar hasta ellos, aunque lo necesita ya, bueno no a él, mas concretamente al otro compañero de piso, pero aunque la sensibilidad del chico verde sea mas cercana a un ladrillo, no obligará a Tobi a ir mas rápido; en su estado no sería bueno.

Aún así Tobi entiende la urgencia y se aferra al brazo de Zetsu con una mano, con la otra sujeta el abultado vientre que porta y aprieta el paso, prácticamente es él quien tira del chico planta.

Cuando finalmente llegan, la puerta está abierta de par en par y los primeros en llegar están en una habitación interior. Zetsu entra a la carrera mientras Tobi se detiene en la puerta, comprueba que nadie los ha seguido y la cierra tras él. Mira el charco de sangre en el suelo y dirige su atención y sus pasos donde está el grupo.

Se asoma unos centímetros y Sasori lo agarra sorpresivamente de la muñeca y tira de él violentamente. Tiene que aferrarse a él para no caer y jadea de la impresión. Sasori pone la mano de Tobi en el vientre de Deidara, que está desnudo sobre una camilla metálica cubierto de restos de sangre y aparentemente inconsciente ( o algo mucho peor en lo que Tobi no quiere pensar en ese momento).

El de Suna le grita que no quite la mano de ahí por nada del mundo y le ordena a Zetsu que sostenga a Tobi un momento.

Ninguno de los chicos se espera lo que sucede a continuación por lo que sus jadeos hacen sonreír a Hidan, que está atento a todo lo que ocurre en el cuarto mientras sostiene la cabeza de Deidara entre sus manos.

Sasori extrae chakra de Zetsu y lo pasa a través de Tobi, del que también toma un poco. Finalmente lo moldea dándole la frecuencia de Itachi y lo introduce lentamente en el cuerpo de Deidara, que va ganando color según pasan los segundos.

Tobi sonríe y empieza a imitarle mientras le manda su propia energía al sensei. Hidan suspira y va por una sábana con la que tapa a Deidara, que se remueve molesto y abre los ojos lentamente.

Un suspiro colectivo inunda la habitación y Zetsu empieza a llorar mientras abraza a Tobi de manera escandalosa. Sasori los echa del cuarto y les pide que limpien el salón y traigan sus cosas para ir instalándose.

Deidara mira interesado el evidente embarazo de Tobi antes de que desaparezca tras la puerta con Zetsu. Frunce el ceño y mira a Sasori dispuesto a interrogarle pero la voz de Hidan le hace posponer el interrogatorio para otro momento.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte, Dei-chan - Hidan escupe enfadado mientras Deidara se sienta, haciendo que la sábana se escurra hasta sus caderas - "Como te mueras, te mato" ¿Me has oído? - habla con voz nasal, como si estuviera a punto de llorar... sacude la cabeza y aprieta la mandíbula para volver a ser "el mismo".

- Te llamé, ¿No? - Deidara alarga una mano para tocarle pero el se aleja, aún está enfadado y el artista posa la mano en su barriga y acaricia lentamente sonriendo con dulzura, le da su espacio mientras Sasori sigue comprobando el estado general de Deidara sin intervenir en la discusión – No puedes culparme de esto, no es justo – Hidan le mira seriamente y él le sostiene la mirada igual de fría – No soy médico y no podía adivinar que pasaría algo así... además Pain, Konan y tu os empeñáis en decirme que todo va estupendamente, así que soy yo el que debería enfadarme por como están yendo las cosas, ¿No crees?

- Si llego a estar solo no sé que habría podido pasar. – Vuelve a enfadarse mas con el mismo que con él pero aún así no puede evitar exteriorizarlo.- Si te llega a pasar algo...-Suspira sonoramente y sonríe antes de abrazarle poniendo cuidado... le mira haciendo un puchero infantil y susurra poniendo morritos al final de la palabra. -¡Imbécil!.

Deidara sonríe al insulto y se baja de la camilla buscando su ropa con la mirada. Detesta esa habitación que es una réplica exacta de un quirófano y siente la necesidad de salir pitando de ella lo más rápido posible. Sasori nota la mirada de Hidan sobre él pidiéndole que detenga al artista pero el ninja médico asiente para hacerle saber que Deidara está estupendamente y no hay razón para mentirle. Entonces es cuando el artista mira al de Suna, pidiendo respuesta a una pregunta aún no formulada y el pelirrojo le hace un gesto con la mano para decirle que hablarán después. Las tripas de Deidara rugen de hambre y los tres están carcajeándose a boca abierta cuando llegan al salón donde Tobi está cómodamente en el sofá

Deidara se sienta a su lado y posa la mano sobre la barriga de Tobi, comparando el tamaño con la suya.

- ¿Quien? - Pregunta Deidara mientras Zetsu carga maletas pasillo abajo y los chicos preparan comida en la cocina

- Nadie.- Responde al artista. – Soy madre soltera... –Frunce el ceño ante la respuesta – Padre soltero... bueno lo que sea, es solo mio...

- Tampoco se lo has dicho. – Afirma el artista en un susurro.

- ¿Tampoco? Tengo entendido que te multaron por _intentar_ decírselo a ...- no dice el nombre por que la cara de Deidara es un poema en ese momento. -...no, no se lo he dicho cara a cara, tu me entiendes ...– Tobi desvía la mirada y le da la razón con un gesto de la cabeza...

- Somos un par de cobardes, ¿Eh? - Pregunta cómicamente Deidara – El mío va a matarme cuando lo sepa.

- ...el tuyo es todo un capitán del anbu... es normal que estés asustado – Tobi clava sus negros ojos en los del sensei y asiente comprensivo...

- El tuyo también es bastante peligroso – El pintor le mira sorprendido – Aunque como tu también eres ninja, supongo que estás entrenado para no temer nada... ni siquiera la muerte – Suspira.

Hidan entra en ese momento y empieza a poner la mesa sonriendo. Coloca el mantel y los cubiertos, que ha traído apretados en una de sus manos. Desaparece para ir a por los vasos y las dos "madres" retoman la conversación.

- ¿Cómo sabes de quien es mi bebé? - pregunta Tobi en un susurro – No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni a la Lider.

Deidara sonríe mirando al centro de la barriga del morenito, le pide permiso y finalmente pone su mano en ella, sobre la ropa. Cierra los ojos y suspira sonoramente un par de veces...

- Puedo verlo – Tobi pone una mueca de sorpresa cuando siente que Deidara le está devolviendo el chakra que le había prestado – Reconozco la frecuencia que tiene tu bebé... - En ese momento Hidan regresa para seguir con la mesa. Deidara pospone la conversación hasta que puedan estar realmente a solas con una frase. - El padre de tu niño y yo somos _viejos conocidos._

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Mil gracias y besos y abrazos y achuchamientos y lametones y cositas supers hots **

Bueno pues aquí termina otro cap... Me encanta como está quedando este fic en concreto... es una pena que nadie me diga que le parece... en fin.. como lo estoy escribiendo para mi misma, no me disgusta mucho, pero me alegraría leer comentarios al respecto.

Sin mas, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	4. Cambio de cuerpo

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto.

**Un final sin principio.**

**Capítulo cuatro: Cambio de cuerpo**

**by Shiga san**

Deidara comenzaba su octavo mes de embarazo esa misma semana.

Desde que vivían los cuatro juntos la cosa había mejorado notablemente, aunque echaba de menos su soledad, tener cerca a Sasori en cierto modo le tranquilizaba.

Todo lo relacionado con el bebé iba estupendamente y su pequeño, cada vez más activo, evolucionaba sin problema.

Hidan seguía apareciendo aunque con menos asiduidad, cosa que agradecía Deidara sobremanera; adoraba a su amigo, pero le ponía de los nervios, y dado su estado la tranquilidad era mucho mejor opción.

No iba a consentir que su bebé acabara como todos los demás niños... aunque eso significara tener que obligarse a odiar a la persona que mas amaba sobre la faz de la tierra... aunque tuviera que ver como era feliz con alguien mas... dejaría a Itachi libre si eso significaba también la libertad de su pequeño; aunque tuviera que dejar de sentir lo que sentía por su niño morenito.

Ya lo había decidido, cuando, en aquella bañera, el amanecer de año nuevo, deshizo el sello y permitió que todo se desarrollara... cuando permitió que el semen de Itachi, que había entrado mil veces en su cuerpo, esa madrugada encontrara la utilidad para la que estaba destinado... cuando finalmente permitió que su hijo fuera concebido en su vientre... sin decirle a Itachi que podía hacerlo.

No podía arriesgarse a que alguien escuchara... Maldita aldea de ninjas curiosos.

Prefería mil veces enfrentarse a horas de dolor inaguantable que tener que encarar al Uchiha; eso lo dejaba para después, para cuando tuviera la valentía y la seguridad de que estarían completamente solos para poder contárselo sin interrupciones ni represalias por parte de la organización.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando, harto de dar vueltas en la cama, había salido al porche y se había sentado a contemplar el cielo cubierto por una cálida mantita.

Pasó antes por la habitación de Zetsu, que dormía despatarrado con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, mientras Tobi descansaba de costado en el otro lado.

Se llevó una mano al cuello, donde en una cadenita descansaban las placas identificativas, una suya la otra de Itachi y el anillo de boda... siempre oculto a ojos curiosos y acarició el metal por encima de la tela del pijama con la mirada perdida en el cielo y los pensamientos muy lejos de allí.

Otra figura se sentó a su lado minutos después, también con una manta ligera ( era agosto, hacía calor incluso de madrugada) y sonrió al rubio.

- ¿No puedes dormir o has madrugado?.- preguntó sin mirarle.

- Supongo que las dos cosas, ¿No? - Tobi sonrió con los ojos cerrados – Además Zetsu va a despegar de un momento a otro...

- Sí, ese chico no se está quieto ni durmiendo – Suspiró.

El silencio volvió a instalarse y los dos se quedaron mirando el cielo, que empezaba a cambiar de color.

- Era mi primera vez.- Murmuró el moreno – yo... no sabía que pasaría esto.- Acarició su tripa a través de la manta. - Y... se fue de misión y no tuve valor para contárselo. - Miró al sensei y sonrió de nuevo. - Cuando volvió... nos vio juntos... a Zetsu y a mi... y creo que se ha hecho una idea equivocada .- Deidara le dio un par de palmaditas en el muslo para animarlo.- O eso quiero pensar... por que la otra opción es que no le importa lo más mínimo... Me vio con Zetsu y ni siquiera se acercó a preguntar, solo me miró desconcertado y siguió su camino.

- ¿Qué hacíais Zetsu y tu cuando os vio?.- Deidara intuyó que había algo mas que el morenito no contaba, aunque era un logro que se hubiera desatado él sólo a contarle esa parte tan íntima.

- ...nos besábamos.- Confesó cómicamente sonrojado.- Desde que me enteré... bueno, Zetsu ha estado a mi lado y me ha cuidado mientras él.- Suspiró resignado y sonrió de medio lado antes de mirar de nuevo a Deidara.- No me arrepiento de nada. Zetsu es mas padre suyo que el otro, que se limitó a ser donante de una noche... la verdad es que no me esperaba el beso, pero tampoco me desagrada.

- ¿Quieres a Zetsu?.- Preguntó el sensei dulcemente. El moreno asintió tímidamente.- Es una persona muy impulsiva e irracional la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuidará de ti y de tu bebé con todas sus fuerzas, de eso puedes estar tranquilo.

Deidara frunció el ceño molesto, en una extraña mueca entre el dolor y la sorpresa y se sobó la tripa en un costado apretando los dientes. El moreno posó su mano sobre la del rubio y lo miró preocupado.

Los dolores eran cada vez mas frecuentes e intensos, según se acercaba la fecha del alumbramiento y Tobi empezaba a tener dudas sobre si el artista llegaría a superarlo sin perecer en el intento.

Tardó varios minutos pero finalmente pasó, como todas las veces y Deidara pudo relajarse de nuevo.

-Voy a hacer el cambio.- Tobi miró con un poco de sorpresa, y asintió comprendiendo.- Quiero tener a mi hijo con todas las sensaciones.

- ...tendrás que perdonarme si no hago lo mismo.- Dijo Tobi fingiendo temor.- Prefiero la cirugía y los fármacos... El dolor y yo no nos llevamos muy bien y un parto es lo mas doloroso del mundo.- Palmeó a Deidara en el brazo.- Pero estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Deidara asintió y miró hacia dentro de la casa, donde un adormilado Sasori hacía su aparición.

- mmm... .- bostezo.- pues si todo va bien, tendrás que cambiar en el momento justo .- Deidara asiente y el chico se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano.

OoOoOoOo

Kisame sigue apareciendo de vez en cuando por la casa del Uchiha que le recibe impasible, como si nada le afectara. No parece haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de su amor, o eso piensa el de la niebla hasta ese día...

- ¿Salimos a comer por ahí?.- Pregunta el ninja de Konoha con desgana.

- No tienes trabajo por lo que veo.- Es mas una apreciación que un dato relevante.

- Mi equipo está de misión por tiempo indefinido.- Mira intensamente al moreno que desvía la mirada después de haberla mantenido un rato en su sitio.- Pero eso tu ya lo sabías, ¿Verdad, Ki- sa- me?

- No sé de que me hablas.- Escupe enfadado.- Por si no lo has notado yo tampoco tengo equipo por que es el mismo que el tuyo.

- ¡Ah! Pero tú estás trabajando.- Itachi estrecha la mirada un segundo y sonríe bajo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tienes que estar entreteniéndome para que no husmee?, ¿Una semana?, ¿Dos?, ¿Ocho meses?.

- Pues si ya lo sabes, seguir fingiendo es ridículo, ¿No crees?.- Responde Kisame a las acusaciones con desgana.

-...al contrario mi querido compañero.- Llega a su altura y toma las llaves en su mano. Juega con ellas en la puerta mientras sigue hablando como si no pasara nada.- Voy a ayudarte en tu misión a cambio de una respuesta.- Le mantiene la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que el otro ninja asiente en respuesta.- Una y solo una, ¿Tenemos un trato?

_- "Complejo de retiro para anbus. Paseo del norte número 15. Una casa de dos plantas con jardín delante. Lo encontrarás a la primera, solo tienes que estar un rato por los alrededores para escuchar voces conocidas. Procura que no te vean y no nos meteremos en un lí te acerques demasiado o los dos brillareis como faros en la noche "_

Kisame lo ha dicho en un susurro, aplastando a Itachi contra la puerta de su propia casa. Desde fuera parece que se están haciendo mimitos propios de pareja.

La mano del ninja de la niebla viaja hasta el vientre del pUchiha y se queda ahí, en una frase muda que no necesita ser dicha. Itachi abre mucho los ojos, con la cara escondida tras la tela que cubre el arco del cuello del otro hombre. Por un momento tiene la necesidad de abrazarle con los dos brazos para no caerse de la impresión. Las palabras de Kisame le sacan del trance en el que se encuentra.

_- __"__N__o la jodas, sempai. Van a __mat__arme cuando se sepa que te lo he contado pero ya no puedo seguir con esto mas, no es justo para nadie y no tiene sentido seguir __engañándote__ de este modo. Solo haz lo que sea correcto y él entenderá, ¿Vale?"_- Los labios de Kisame van hasta los de Itachi y besa sobre la fina piel , manteniendo el contacto varios segundos en los que ambos son conscientes de que son observados. Itachi sigue con la farsa y atrapa los mechones cortos entre sus pálidos dedos y colabora, a su manera, para hacer creíble la escena.

Recorren las calles de la aldea hasta el restaurante de la mano, dando temas de los que hablar a todo el que se cruza con ellos. Kisame espera que Pain se entere pronto y desea que las horas pasen rápido para que su senpai pueda por fin verse con su amor... sonríe internamente al pensar en la reacción que tendrá cuando vea a Deidara … lo que le recuerda que el tampoco ha visto desde hace meses a su pequeño amante.

Suspira frustrado en ese pensamiento... desde que lo vio besándose con esa estúpida planta bipolar no ha sabido de él y tampoco ha hecho mucho por retomar el contacto, que él cree está perdido hace meses.

OoOoOoOo

El desayuno pasa y Zetsu se empeña en cuidar a Tobi como si fuera a romperse de un momento a otro. Sasori se ocupa en los documentos con las pruebas de ambas "madres" y el rubio decide disfrutar de su aparente libertad recostado en la cómoda tumbona del jardín.

A media mañana Tobi le trae un tentempié y algo fresquito de beber y ambos deciden entrar para estar mas tranquilos y escapar del calor del medio día. Sasori y Zetsu salen a comprar víveres y se quedan plácidamente solos.

Deidara no se siente muy bien, lo achaca al calor y se tumba en la cama, sobre las sábanas. Tobi le acompaña y se tiende a su lado, de costado.

- Aún no me has dicho de que os conocéis Kisame y tu.- El moreno insiste en querer saberlo a pesar de que Deidara no da señales de querer contarlo.

- Ya sabes.- Dice quitando hierro al asunto.- Me gusta intimar con los hombres guapos.- Señala su imponente barriga con la mirada y sonríe a la ocurrencia.- Trabajo de mercenario desde que tengo uso de razón, conozco a todo el mundo.

- ...Ser merecenario no te hace conocedor de todo ninja y, ambos sabemos eso.- Tobi desvía la mirada a la ventana tras la espalda del rubioy vuelve a enfocarle a los pocos segundos.

- También trabajo con otras aldeas..

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, senpai.

- ¿Por que no, Tobi?.- Ligeramente molesto. Su bebé ha decidido que es un momento estupendo para liarse a patadas. La irritación de Deidara se contagia rápidamente a su pequeño.

- Por que jugando a los mercenarios, no se reconoce el flujo de chakra...- Pone su mano en el vientre del artista y le masajea despacio, tranquilizando al pequeño dentro de él.

- ¿Si te digo que me acosté con él dejarás de preguntar?.- Suspira profundamente, ahora le duele demasiado como para ser una molestia pasajera. Tobi post-pone la charla y sale en busca de Sasori lo más rápido que su estado le permite.

Deidara se ha desmayado por lo intenso del dolor y tarda varias horas en recuperar la consciencia.

Ya es de noche cuando por fin abre los ojos y se encuentra solo en su habitación. Las voces le indican que el resto de habitantes está en el salón de tertulia.

Su estómago protesta y suspira frustrado por el hambre.

Se levanta pesadamente y va hasta la ventana, que abre para sentir la noche en su piel...

Aspira profundamente, casi con lujuria y vuelve, como cada día que está en esa prisión auto impuesta por su propia cobardía, a pensar en Itachi. Su mano derecha viaja hasta su vientre, alza la camiseta que lo cubre y posa la palma directamente sobre la piel. Sonríe feliz y se da cuenta de como le echa de menos.

Su corazón se acelera y un leve temblor se instala en sus rodillas. Si él estuviera aquí... mirándole... sería tan...

_"...huele su aroma casi antes de sentir la presencia a su espalda y una mano de sobra conocida sobre la suya propia. _

_Deidara jadea por el contacto, pero no se mueve, ni siquiera abre los ojos. El sonido familiar de la tela siendo retirada le devuelve al pasado, a días mejores, y sonríe al sentir los labios del ninja de Konoha en la fina piel de su cuello. Los pálidos dedos de la otra mano retiran los mechones dorados, mas largos y sueltos de su camino mientras sigue acariciando la mano de Deidara que sigue sobre su abultado y descubierto vientre, que no tapa ni esconde._

_Suspira cansado... si fuera cierto sería tan hermoso._

– _Lo siento. –Itachi se disculpa en un susurro que hace a Deidara dar un respingo._

_Acaricia el vientre de Deidara con dedos temblorosos sin moverse de su espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra le aferra contra él por los hombros para evitar que huya de su contacto. El artista mira a la puerta con miedo, temiendo que en cualquier momento se abra y alguno de los inquilinos haga su aparición y rompa ese momento que lleva meses deseando con ansia casi enfermiza. Jadea sin proponérselo mientras los dedos pálidos inspeccionan cada milímetro de piel tensa._

_Están juntos. Está ahí con él. Es casi un sueño..._

_Teme darse la vuelta y darse cuenta de que está equivocado así que decide, disfrutar de las caricias en paz y con los párpados cerrados. Su respiración se vuelve profunda y se sincroniza con la de su amante sin proponérselo. _

_Están juntos, Está ahí con él. Es casi un... ¿Sueño?"_

– ¿Deidara? – La voz de Sasori suena preocupada y lejana. Siente como le zarandea despacio.

– Está dormido, leches. Déjalo tranquilo,Sasori. –Puntualizó Zetsu a la evidencia.

– Está bien, tu ganas. – Sasori volvió a sentarse en el borde del colchón. – Me quedaré hasta que despierte. Vosotros dos a dormir ahora mismo. Tobi necesita descanso – Miró a Zetsu estrechando la mirada– Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, nada de cariñitos.

Los dos chicos se fueron y el pelirrojo se acomodó.

Deidara se tumbó de lado, mirando a la ventana en la que por un momento, creyó ver un destello

rojo revoloteando en mitad de la noche acompañado de una preciosa sonrisa que él conocía muy bien y que pocas personas habían disfrutado.

Susurró su nombre antes de dormirse profundamente y descansar como no lo hacía en meses.

* * *

Bueno el cap termina aquí.

¿Qué tal? ¿Va teniendo mas sentido? Ejejejeej

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	5. Huir hacia delante

**Un suspiro cansado**

**Capítulo cinco: Huir hacia delante.**

**by Shiga san**

* * *

Dicen que cuando quieres a alguien con todo tu ser, de un modo extraño sus almas se conectan hasta el punto de saber lo que le ocurre a la persona amada cuando se está separado de ella.

Es mentira.

Kisame reía a carcajadas con una copa en la mano. Su cumpleaños estaba yendo de perlas y la gente allí reunida parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. Casi todos los jounins y anbus que no estaban de servicio se encontraban en su pequeño apartamento, celebrando su cumpleaños como si nada.

Itachi miraba insistentemente la puerta, esperando que llegara "alguien", que parecía no iba a acudir, vista la hora y que la fiesta parecía estar en su punto álgido.

Konan imitaba al anbu, mirando cada poco tiempo la puerta, anhelante.

La música y el ambiente se vino arriba con la llegada de la tarta y sus correspondientes velitas.

Risas, música, diversión. Al fin y al cabo, un cumpleaños es una mezcla de todas esas cosas.

Mientras tanto, en la parte opuesta del mundo, las cosas no eran tan divertidas ni amenas.

Sasori daba gracias a todos los dioses que conocía por que la habitación del quirófano fuera insonorizada. Tobi llevaba de parto unas doce horas, dos de las cuales, las dos últimas para ser concretos, estaban siendo las mas difíciles de todas; y tenía la sensación de que no había hecho mas que empezar y que le quedaban otras doce horas o mas de puro sufrimiento.

Sus gritos constantes parecían subir de tono de uno a otro, mas intensos y difíciles cada vez. Las contracciones habían pasado a ser cada pocos segundos y no parecía poder soportarlo sin gritar desesperado a pleno pulmón.

La última hora, la peor de todas, Sasori había tenido que atarle a la camilla por temor a que se cayera desmayado entre contracciones.

Tobi luchaba contra el dolor y contra las correas, negándose una y otra vez entre gritos a que Kisame fuera traído al quirófano, y eso que el ninja médico le había asegurado miles de veces, que con su presencia en el lugar su sufrimiento terminaría.

No quería. Traer a Kisame implicaba que Itachi se entrara de donde estaban, y no podía poner en peligro a Deidada, teniendo en cuenta que de eso se trataba su misión, proteger a Deidara y su bebé de lo que pasaba fuera.

Zetsu caminaba en círculos por el comedor, rodeando la mesa baja una y otra vez. Deidara le miraba de vez en cuando, sentado en el porche, y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Si se hubiera fijado un poco, Zetsu habría visto las manos fuertemente cerradas con las que Deidara alejaba al angustia de la espera.

Estaba preocupado por su amigo, por su bebé, y por la inquietante visión de su futuro mas cercano. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que él mismo se viera en la misma situación?. Una o dos semanas como mucho.

Suspiró y miró dentro de nuevo, a la oscuridad del pasillo por que se habían perdido horas antes Sasori y Tobi. Muchas horas antes, demasiadas.

Zetsu necesitaba saber, lo que fuera, pero que alguien le dijera lo que fuera. Estaba dispuesto a ir al quirófano, y aunque fuera a gritos, preguntar desde la puerta; suplicar si fuera necesario... algo.

Como invocado por un terrible poder intangible Pain se personó frente a él. Tenía llaves.

Solo hizo falta que le mirase un segundo para que Zetsu comprendiera que el tiempo de Deidara ahí se había terminado. Apretó la mandíbula y negó. Sus ojos dispares se desviaron un segundo al pasillo, haciendo entender a Pain que su mente y todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Tobi, y que no había cabida para nadie mas.

– Lo siento. – La disculpa del líder le pilló desprevenido, pero comprendió a que venía cuando Kisame entró por la puerta al pronunciarlas.

Zetsu miró al pelirrojo con ira, mucha ira... pero por mucho que le odiara por traer al culpable del estado de Tobi, tendría que post-poner su enfado hasta que los dos estuvieran a salvo.

Tobi podía estar unas horas mas, pensado en lo peor, necesitaría al menos unos tres o cuatro días para recuperarse... y a Deidara se le había acabado el tiempo.

– Necesito que los dos alejéis a Deidara todo lo que podáis de la frontera. – Extendió un mapa sobre la mesita y lo aplanó. Señaló una zona al norte de Konoha. – Esta guarida lleva años sin usarse, y no estoy muy seguro de que toda ella siga en pie, pero es lo mejor que tenemos.

– ¿Qué está pasando?. – Deidara se inclinó para mirar el mapa y pasó por todas las caras.

Con tanta tensión los tres se habían olvidado que él estaba ahí también, a unos metros, y que había oído todo lo que hablaban..

– Nada, tenemos que mudarte a otro lugar, mas cómodo. – Sonó tan falso, que Deidara ni se molestó en responderle.

– ¿Y por qué está aquí Kisame?. No necesito niñera para ir hasta aquí. Puedo ir directamente por aquí. – Trazó el camino con el dedo, por una línea gruesa y amarilla que marcaba una carretera principal de comercio.

– Mmm...no podemos arriesgarnos tanto. – Pain se arrepintió al mismo segundo de pronunciar las palabras. Contuvo el aire mirando directamente al rubio.

– Se acabó. – La voz de Kisame tronó las dos palabras que todos habían estado evitando. – Hay que decírselo. – Miró directamente a Pain, esperando que empezara él.

Silencio.

Deidara se impacientaba, no el gustaba que le dejaran fuera de lo que estuviera pasando... afortunadamente para él el misterio no iba a durar mucho, gracias a la aversión que el chico le azúl le tenía a la mentira en general. Sabía que no le gustaba mentir ni que le mintieran, a si que si quería la verdad tenía que preguntarle a él.

Clavó sus ojos azules en el tiburón.

– ¿Qué está pasando, Kisame?. – Se notó cierta rabia en su tono de voz.

– Iwa a puesto precio a tu cabeza. – Zetsu fue quien respondió en su lugar.

– Eso no es ninguna novedad, ya estoy en la lista de criminales de rango S. – La actitud de los tres le dijo que la cosa era mucho peor de lo que pintaba a simple vista. – No es lo único, ¿Verdad?

– Konoha también. Reclaman al bebé como suyo. – Deidara abrió los ojos mucho, sin entender nada.

– ¿El bebé?, ¿Mi bebé?. – Cuestionó angustiado, sin entender. – ¿Y para que demonios quiere Iwa o Konoha a mi pequeño?

– Es un arma. – Kisame rompió el silencio. – Como todos nosotros lo somos … o lo fuimos para nuestras aldeas.

– ¿Porqué?. – Ahí estaba la pregunta.

– Iwa lo quiere para sí, esperando que sea como Itachi... Konoha se limita ha hacer valer su certeza de que Itachi es de la aldea, y por consiguiente, su hijo es igual de ciudadano que él...Sinceramente creo que se limitan a protegerlo a su manera... – Pain deslizó la orden de captura de Deidara sobre el mapa, y el rubio lo tomó con prisas, leyendo las líneas que lo llenaban con prisa, incrédulo.

– ¿Itachi sabe todo esto?, ¿Sabe que estoy aquí, así?. – Preguntó a los tres, ansioso por la respuesta.

– No, no sabe nada. – Kisame respondió, aunque Pain terminó la frase. – Teniendo en cuenta que el chackra de los dos juntos será como un foco encendido en mitad de la oscuridad, creí conveniente manteneros alejados, al menos, hasta que nazca tu pequeño. – Deidara unió las cejas en un gesto enfadado.

– No tenías ningún derecho. – Reprochó Deidara. – Itachi tiene que saber que estoy...

– Ya lo sabe. – Kisame le tranquilizó al instante con esas palabras. Pain le miró duramente, con un castigo pendiente en sus ojos para Kisame por chivato.

Deidara suspiró después de mirarles unos segundos. No podía enfadarse con ellos, al fin y al cabo, y muy a su pesar, solo intentaban ayudarle, y los últimos cinco meses lo habían hecho muy bien.

Lamentaba tener que irse de esa casa, le gustaba estar ahí. Y no ver al bebé de Tobi... pero tenía muy claro que nadie iba a hacerse con su pequeño, eso jamás.

No había pasado por todo ese calvario para que ahora se lo robaran y lo convirtieran en alguien como ellos mismos, los miembros de Akatsuki. Armas, herramientas de usar y tirar, mercenarios, asesinos.

No quería eso para su hijo, de hecho no lo quería ni para él mismo... pero lucharía con uñas y dientes contra cualquiera que atentase contra él y su bebé, y no iba a tirar por la borda los esfuerzos que, suponía , sus compañeros habían estado haciendo por mantenerlo a salvo.

No iba a tener ninguna duda como a alguien, quien fuera se le ocurriera atacarle.

La orden de arresto era clara. Lo querían vivo, pero no necesariamente de una pieza. Y había algo mas. Exterminar a cualquiera que no sea de Iwa y esté cerca del objetivo, sin distinciones.

Deidara apartó la orden y volvió al mapa. Kisame señaló varios puntos, patrullas de Iwa, anbus, rastreadores, de todo.

– Por aquí. – Señaló directamente su aldea.

– No me parece buena idea ir cerca de Iwa, es peligroso.

– Cuando un gigante busca algo, no mira en su boca. – Kisame sonrió a la frase.

– Puede que funcione. – Zetsu trazó un nuevo itinerario. La idea seguía siendo la misma, llegar a la guarida cercana a Konoha. – Si seguimos desde aquí por la frontera de Konoha, podemos ir desde aquí, por la Hierba, Cascada y llegar cerca de la aldea del Arroz. Si nos movemos con rapidez, estaríamos ahí en una semana.

Deidara se perdió en las habitaciones del fondo y volvió vestido cómodamente y una pequeña bolsa con sus cosas, documentos mas que nada y sus medicinas.

La puerta del quirófano se abrió rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado de repente en el comedor, mientas Kisame memorizaba el camino y así evitar sorpresas y Zetsu y Pain se perdían en sus respectivos problemas.

Sasori caminó hasta ellos limpiándose las manos en una toalla antes blanca, ahora salpicada de sangre por todas partes.

Deidara ni siquiera preguntó, Zetsu tampoco. Los dos corrieron literalmente al cuarto en el que descansaba Tobi.

Había sangre por todas partes, suelo, paredes... la sabana que lo tapaba también estaba sucia, y lo peor para el afinado olfato de Deidara era el hedor inapreciable para el resto que la sangre había imprimido en la totalidad del cuarto.

Se acercó directamente a su amigo, inconsciente en la camilla, para su fortuna, fuertemente sedado. A un lado, los desperdicios de la cirugía.

A la vista. Y el rubio no pudo evitat mirar dentro y ponerse pálido con la vista.

Pero solo quería ver a Tobi, y a su pequeñín.

– ¿Danna?. – La duda surgió de sus labios en un susurro, temiendo despertarlo.

– Está bien, tranquilo. – Posó su mano en el hombro del rubio y tomó una punta de la sabana, descubriendo al pequeño acomodado en las costillas del durmiente.

Zetsu bufó. Se lo había esperado y llevaba meses mentalizándose, pero ahora mismo, ahí, frente a él, con la prueba delante de sus ojos, no pudo evitar demostrar su molestia.

El pequeño, regordete, con una abundante mata de pelo negro, de punta, dormía con la carita apoyada en el pecho de Tobi y el cuerpo inclinado sobre las costillas de su madre.

Kisame dudó, en la puerta. No se movió, aunque tenía la vista fija en el moreno, no dio un paso en su dirección, hasta que Zetsu tiró de él hasta la camilla, dejándolo ver al bebé.

La prueba de que Zetsu era inocente, y que Kisame había perdido el tiempo como un tonto al pensar que el embarazo había sido culpa del chico planta.

El pequeño era azul, tan azul como su padre.

Deidara se inclinó y besó su frente, y la de Tobi, antes de irse hasta la salida, y esperar ahí a sus compañeros de viaje.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

Wiii pues otro mas, uff, que genial

Espero que ya tenga mas sentido, nee?

Besitos y mrodiskitos Shiga san

Ya no pido reviews, paso. Leerlo y ya.

̣


	6. Akatsuki

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto.

**Un final sin principio.**

**Capítulo seis: Akatsuki.**

**by Shiga san**

Kisame sostenía el cuerpo de Deidara contra el suyo, mientras él y Zetsu le ocultaban pegado a un gran árbol.

Una de las patrullas de Iwa había decidido acampar en el paso que estaban utilizando y era demasiado arriesgado seguir. Aunque Kisame estaba seguro de poder tumbarlos, y mas contando con Zetsu, a su lado también, no podían arriesgarse a una batalla que podría alertar a mas gente.

– Han llegado las órdenes. –Una voz, cruda sonó por encima del siseo de las hojas. Deidara contuvo el aliento y apretó sus manos en la espalda de Kisame. Samehada tembló levemente al sentir el chakra del rubio, pero el tiburón contuvo su arma a tiempo de no dañar al rubio.

Deidara necesitaba todo su chakra intacto.

– ¡Que todo el mundo se acerque!. – Una segunda voz reunió a todos los efectivos en el sitio.

Apenas unos cuatro metros.

– El objetivo de la misión ha cambiado. Hay que encontrar y apresar al crio.

– ¿Y la madre?. –Preguntó otro de los ninjas.

– Eso, ¿Qué hacemos con Deidara?. – El aludido giró la cara en el pecho de Kisame para prestar atención.

–Ya no es necesario para la aldea. Las órdenes son eliminarlo y extraer el niño como sea... y eliminar a cualquiera que esté con él.

– ¿Y el pago?. –Otra voz nueva. Zetsu susurro un número para hacerle saber a Kisame cuantos eran, aunque él ya había sentido sus energías. –Si la misión ha cambiado la recompensa también.

– Pues una cifra con muchos ceros...Parece que ese mocoso es importante o no haría falta tanta gente para darle caza. – Confirmó la primera voz, el que parecía el líder del grupo.

– ¿Cuantos ceros exactamente?, puede que me interese. – La voz de Kakuzu tronó divertida, pillando desprevenidos a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí reunidos.

– Oe, oe, ¿No estarás pensando en vender al rubito y quedarte la pasta, verdad?. – Deidara suspiró aliviado al reconocer la voz de Hidan, no sabía cuanto le echaba de menos hasta ese momento.

– ¡Cállate Hidan!. – Esa frase que tantas veces había escuchado ahora le sacaba una sonrisa. Deidara tembló, perdiendo de vista el bosque frente a él. El agarre de Kisame se hizo mas firme, manteniéndolo en pie con su propia fuerza. Zetsu le acarició el pelo, mientras se pegaba un poco mas y los ocultaba al tiempo que ayudaba a tenerle de pie.

– ¡A por ellos!. – Gritó uno de los enemigos. – Son Akatsuki, de los que ayudan a Deidara...Si los capturamos nos dirán donde está.

– JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ. – La risa de Hidan se escuchó claramente. – Espera, espera que esto es bueno. – Golpeó en el hombro de Kakuzu con el dorso de la mano. – Es que me ha parecido oír que nos iban a capturar... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. – El mayor asintió sonriendo tras su máscara. – Por favor, por favor... ¿Me dejas jugar?...

– Claro, diviértete... – Hidan ensanchó la sonrisa hasta el limite. – No seas malo con los otros niños, haz amiguitos y no te ensucies mucho la ropa o tu mamá te reñirá.

– ¡Que te jodan!. – Clavó el pie en el suelo y posó la guadaña frente a él.

– Y tu que lo veas, con los ojos en las manos. – Kakuzu caminó hacia atrás mientras le dejaba sitio.

– Me pones cachondo cuando eres tan romántico. – La gabardina cayó mostrando su pecho blanquecino y el pincho extensible en la otra mano.

– ¡Oye! no deberías pasar de nosotros tan descuidadamente. – Mientras ellos discutían como un matrimonio de toda la vida, los ninjas de Iwa se habían ido distribuyendo para la pelea...

… pero ellos ya habían hecho sus deberes y antes de mostrarse, tenían todo previsto y calculado al milímetro.

Los planos que trazó Zetsu junto con Pain y Sasori les habían servido de mucho, y la verdad, es que era un escuadrón demasiado numeroso y torpe como para esconderse, y como para reconocer la amenaza real que suponían esos dos hombres... que segundos después eran cuatro. Confundiendo mas a los "asaltantes".

Zetsu y Kisame aparecieron de la nada, uniéndose a Kakuzu a un lado, dejando el "recreo" amplio para el albino.

Si hubieran sido un poco listos, los otros ninjas habrían salido corriendo sin mirar atrás, pero la codicia a veces ciega a la gente, y la recompensa por el niño era lo suficientemente jugosa como para jugarse la vida ante ellos.

Pero esos cuatro hombres tenían un objetivo mayor. Proteger a un camarada, y a su pequeño, por asociación tan Akatsuki como ellos mismos... y el grupo era como un ente individual. Se protegían unos a otros, y matarían a quien se atreviese a acercarse al rubio lo suficiente.

– Está bien, rendíos y decidnos donde está Deidara y nadie saldrá herido. – De nuevo el líder del escuadrón se adelantó valiente. – Os superamos en número.

– Mira, ¿Sabes que vais ha hacer?. – Hidan señaló directamente a uno de ellos, medio oculto en un árbol. – Tu y tus amiguitos me vais a dar el gustito de morir. Me encanta el contraste del verde con la sangre... y Jashin se pondrá muy contento con la ceremonia...

– Hidan. – Una advertencia clara de que se diera prisa.

El peliplata chasqueó la lengua... quería divertirse un rato, pero ahora mismo la prioridad era sacar a Deidara de ese maldito bosque y ponerle a salvo en la guarida, en la que se había montado una barrera impenetrable y que mantendría a salvo a su amigo y su pequeño.

Giró la pequeña lanza y se atravesó el corazón en un golpe seco y certero. Cayó de espaldas en el símbolo de su dios, sin mas ceremonia.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo contra el suelo, a intervalos. Muchos de ellos sin saber que había pasado.

El único que quedó en pie al cabo de un minuto apenas, era el que portaba el pergamino con las nuevas órdenes en sus dedos; el que había pedido que se rindieran.

–No están muertos, pero eso puede cambiar. –Hidan habló desde el suelo. –Dinos cuantos hay y vivirás para contarlo. –Giró la cara para encararle resaltando su mirada violeta con el blanco y negro de su piel.

Horrorizado miró a sus compañeros nervioso. Esos tíos hablaban en serio, y ahora la situación se había dado la vuelta, y el que estaba en inferioridad numérica era él.

– S-somos muchos... Iwa... mi aldea entera... – Enfocó a los otros tres Akatsukis, tranquilos, esperando su respuesta. –Todos los efectivos de mi aldea están en esta misión.

– ¿Cuantos?. – Kisame le cogió por el cuello y le levantó medio medio metro del suelo.

– N-no lo se... todos... unos trescientos … muchos. – Agarró la mano que mantenía la presa en su cuerpo luchando por soltarse.

– ¿Anbus?, ¿Rastreadores?. –Zetsu preguntó con dos voces.

El ninja se limitó a asentir y Kisame le lanzó contra un árbol cercano, haciéndole perder el conocimiento al instante.

– Hay que moverse rápido. – Kakuzu avanzó hasta Hidan y le ayudó a levantarse, tirando del hierro que le atravesaba el pecho, y se agachó para coger su arma y su gabardina. – Desde aquí estamos a dos días de camino, y eso si no nos invitan "a jugar" de nuevo.

– Separémonos. – Kisame señaló delante y le indicó a Zetsu la derecha. – Cubriremos mas terreno si podemos ir localizando las patrullas y despejando el camino antes de que llegue la mamá.

– Yo iré detrás, por si nos siguen. – Hidan ya compuesto de nuevo buscó alrededor hasta que vio el mechón rubio que asomaba por la corteza de un árbol a unos diez metros de ellos.

Kakuzu se quitó la gabardina y apretó los dientes, dejando salir dos de sus máscaras. Cayó de rodillas mientras las criaturas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, buscando el objetivo que debían derrotar sin resultado.

Deidara se apoyó con el hombro para no caer.

Estaba muy sucio, con el pelo enmarañado cubierto de tierra y hojas secas. Su ropa en el mismo estado. Un rastro de sangre asomaba por sus sandalias. Tenía los pies en carne viva, llenos de ampollas que habían estallado y algunas de ellas, infectadas. Y las manos también heridas.

La camiseta tenía un desgarro que dejaba ver su vientre abultado hasta el límite.

La cara con la que Hidan le estaba mirando le hizo atusarse el pelo, peinándolo hacia atrás con los dedos, quitando la suciedad que podía abarcar con sus manos.

– Habrá que esconder los cadáveres. – Deidara señaló los cuerpos diseminados cerca de ellos.

– No están muertos. – Hidan agitó la lanza metálica antes de ocultarla en su manga. –Aunque me gustaría, no podemos. Pain lo ha prohibido, no necesitamos mas enemigos. Si vamos matando por ahí las aldeas tomaras represalias y no hace falta mas gente metida en el ajo.

– Pero si los matamos irán quedando menos, y tendremos menos enemigos, ¿No?. – Puntualizó Deidara.

La mirada de Hidan se posó un segundo en la piel expuesta de su vientre y el rubio se apresuró a solapar la parte cortada de la camiseta para cubrirlo.

– Me gusta como piensas, pero no puede ser. – Chistó fastidiado, mirando alrededor con una sonrisa siniestra.

– Son órdenes. – Kakuzu le tomó del brazo con cierta violencia, que hizo temblar al rubio. – Coge aire. – Mandó con una mirada severa. Estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo y a él eso no le gustaba mucho.

La criatura de la máscara azul rodeó a Deidara, empapándole por completo. Los hilos negros que surgían del hueco dejado por las máscaras le mantenían suspendido en el aire, mientras Kakuzu le arrancaba la ropa a tirones, sin emoción alguna en la parte de su rostro que podía verse.

Kisame no hizo nada, por que la tranquilidad con la que miraba Hidan le decía que todo estaba bien, ademas todos estaban para protegerlo, no pensaba que el moreno fuera a dañar a Deidara.

La criatura azul fue reemplazada por la roja, envolviéndole en un cálido ambiente que secó su piel y pelo. Estaba limpio y relajado.

Kakuzu puso pomada en sus pies y los vendó con cuidado, al igual que el resto de heridas, cortes y roces producidos por la naturaleza mas que nada.

Con nuevo juego de prendas, nuevo, le vistió, sin dejarle hacer nada. Incluso colocó las sandalias con cuidado de no estropear el vendaje antes de dejarle en el suelo.

Sacó de la mochila que colgaba de su hombro una cantimplora y le dio de beber.

– Yo quiero agua, dame. – Hidan intentó quitarle la bebida a Deidara, pero se llevó un fuerte manotazo de vuelta. – ¡Ehhhh!

– Es para Deidara. Sasori lo preparó para él, son nutrientes que necesita. – La mamá clavó sus ojos azules en su severo compañero, dándole las gracias mudamente.

Aún le daba un miedo terrible, pero en ese momento se estaba comportando estupendamente. No quiso pensar que detrás había una jugosa suma de dinero, quiso pensar que le agradaba hasta el punto de querer ayudarle, aunque fuera por que estaban en el mismo bando.

Puso en su mano un trozo de pan, blandito y cremoso, relleno de carne y le alzó la mano para que se lo comiera.

Estaba seguro que esos dos ni se habían preocupado de si había comido en los cinco días que llevaban de viaje con él, teniendo en cuenta el aspecto que tenía, descuidado, herido.. y por las ojeras que marcaban su rostro, era consciente de que apenas habría dormido un par de horas en los últimos días, distraídos como estaban en su propio culebrón, con el tema de Tobi y el mocoso medio pez.

A él eso le importaba una mierda. Deidara era el único de ellos que no tenía razón alguna para estar en Akatsuki, y el chaval le echaba huevos. Era igual de escandaloso que Hidan, pero algún defectillo tenía que tener, no podía ser perfecto.

Deidara comió con ansia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le miraban, y sonrojado empezó a masticar contando los movimientos. Cuando lo terminó, Kakuzu puso en su mano una manzana, roja y jugosa, totalmente apetecible.

La criatura roja, que había estado sosteniéndole como si fuera un cómodo asiento mientras comía, se enredó sobre si misma, tomado la forma de un animal, dejando a Deidara sentado sobre su lomo, en una hendidura como un gran sofá, miró a su "Dueño" esperando la orden.

Zetsu surgió del suelo, confirmando que había tomado las precauciones adecuadas para seguir el viaje.

Se dividieron con rapidez, dejando a Deidara con Kakuzu.

– Itachi va de camino, por el este, con Konan. – No hacía falta que lo dijera, pero hizo sonreír al rubio. – Vamos a llegar antes que ellos, duerme un poco. No permitiré que te caigas, tranquilo.

Deidara se acomodó de costado y bostezó. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto cansancio tenía acumulado hasta que Kakuzu le dijo que durmiera.

– Gracias. – Murmuró antes de caer profundamente dormido con el suave vaivén que el movimiento de la criatura hacía en cada paso.

–No tienes por qué darlas, ya me lo cobraré a su debido tiempo. – Le miró dormir un segundo, antes de tomar el camino que bordeaba el acantilado, seguro de que nadie iría por el por lo complicado del terreno.

Deidara durmió mas de doce horas seguidas, recuperando las fuerzas y el color en su piel, que el cansancio había borrado. Se incorporó lentamente, y notó que la criatura bajo él reducía la velocidad hasta detenerse.

No bajó, esperó a ver que pasaba.

Miró alrededor sin conocer muy bien donde estaba, aún medio dormido y bostezó limpiándose las legañas con los dedos.

Su estómago rugió pidiendo alimento y acarició a su pequeño para darle los buenos días.

Kakuzu apareció a los pocos minutos, jadeante.

– Necesito mear. – Pidió Deidara desde las alturas. El moreno asintió, dejando que la criatura se agachase para dejarle bajar, y alargó las dos manos para tomarle por las axilas y depositarle en el suelo delicadamente.

– Date prisa. Estamos en la frontera de Konoha y no me gusta este sitio. Estos son mas listos que los de Iwa y no tenemos tiempo para perderlo.

– Vale. – No se alejó mucho, quedando a la vista del mayor, que le preparó de nuevo comida y bebida.

Mientras se alimentaba revisó sus pies, cambiando los vendajes y la crema.

El sueño había hecho milagros en el rubio, y las heridas tenían mucho mejor aspecto que horas antes.

No tardaron mucho en retomar el camino.

Esta vez no iba a haber relevo, Kakuzu pensaba ir con él hasta el refugio, que estaba a un día de su posición.

Cuando le dijo que llegarían antes que los demás hablaba en serio. Se movía mas rápido que los otros dos, y mucho mas calmado y agradable.

El silencio adoraba a Kakuzu y Deidara no tenía necesidad de perturbar a su callado compañero, cosa que el mayor agradecía con la mirada.

Era un cambio agradable, para variar, no tener que escuchar un parloteo constante como un soniquete infinito a medio metro de su oreja.

Sin distracciones pensaba mejor, mas rápido y el viaje le resultaba cómodo y agradable.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?. – Preguntó sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

– Bien, gracias. – Tiró el corazón de la manzana lejos.

– ¿Quieres andar un rato?, esta zona es segura. – Señaló el frente, donde pudo distinguir a Kisame delante.

– Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme aquí. –Pidió.

– Mejor, iremos mas rápido de este modo. – Empezó a correr antes de que Deidara cambiara de idea, y el rubio se sentó de nuevo, pegándose a lo que sería la espalda del "animal", contemplando el cielo azul y preguntándose cuando podría volver a usar sus pájaros...

...al menos ya solo quedaba un día mas... y podría tener a su pequeño en los brazos.

Nada mas importaba.

Volvió a dormirse y despertó suspirando.

Parecían haber pasado muchas horas, por que era de noche, no sabía la hora , pero seguramente de madrugada por lo negro del cielo.

La mano de Kisame en su boca le indicó que debía mantener silencio. Buscó a Kakuzu con la mirada y lo encontró a su derecha.

Se incorporó aún con la mano en su boca, y miró alrededor. La noche ocultaba todo, pero el inconfundible aroma de la pólvora le llegó claramente a su afilado olfato pre mamá.

El humo, no muy lejos de allí también era visible.

Reconoció la montaña en el horizonte, estaban cerca de la guarida, muy cerca, pero se habían detenido. Por la manera en la que Kisame y Kakuzu miraban al frente supo que sus otros dos compañeros luchaban no muy lejos y que el humo era consecuencia de la pelea.

– ¿Por qué nos paramos?. –Preguntó el rubio en un susurro apartando la mano de Kisame despacio.

–Es una emboscada. – Señaló a los lados, donde le fue diciendo los sitios en los que había trampas. –No podemos garantizar tu seguridad hasta que esos dos limpien el jardín y desactiven las trampas.

– Y la cosa está complicándose por momentos. – Kakuzu le dio de nuevo bebida y comida. –Las detonaciones nos dirigen a un solo camino posible y ademas están alertando a todo el mundo en esta dirección. Si no se dan prisa esto va a convertirse en una mierda enorme.

– Hay sitio,pero tienes que pasar ya. –Zetsu surgió de la nada desde el suelo. –Hidan ha desviado los detonadores en los siguientes cinco kilómetros en esa dirección. – Señaló. –No es la dirección correcta, pero sirve si podemos alejarte de aquí.

Kakuzu le tomó en brazos, recogiendo la máscara de nuevo en su cuerpo. Ahora no podía bajar la guardia y necesitaba todos sus corazones disponibles.

Siguió la dirección que le había marcado Zetsu, con Kisame pegado a sus talones un poco mas allá de la zona que había asegurado Hidan, con Deidara aferrado a su cuello con los dos brazos.

Apartó a Kisame en el último segundo, cuando fue consciente de que habían tirado de uno de los cables trampa. No hubo tiempo de pensar en nada mas, la explosión les lanzó a varios metros, pero Kakuzu se las arregló para asegurarle junto a una gran roca y ocultarle con las ramas que la misma explosión habían arrancado.

– Y casi hemos llegado, no te muevas de aquí, no hagas ruido, volveré por ti... por vosotros. – Deidara asintió, con un terrible pitido en su cabeza y un inquietante hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Escuchó la batalla desde su escondite. Los crujidos de las ramas partidas, el choque metálico de las armas, los gritos, jadeos... los pasos apresurados... las órdenes...ve aquí, ataca a ese...

...y después de mucho tiempo, que se le hizo eterno...

Silencio.

Deidara esperó, quieto como le había dicho Kakuzu. La angustia subió por su pecho a su garganta. Le faltaba el aire y la presión en su cabeza hizo que el pitido subiera de volumen.

La noche era mucho mas oscura y siniestra con el silencio a su alrededor, pero aún así tenía que quedarse ahí. Kakuzu le había dicho que volvería.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él, claramente. No se movería por nada del mundo, pero su hijo eligió ese preciso momento para moverse, haciéndole que ahogara un jadeo con las dos manos apretadas contra los labios.

Sintió el frío de la noche cuando las ramas y hojas que le estaban ocultando se alejaron de él, dejándole al descubierto.

Una mano le agarró por el antebrazo y le puso de pie. Aunque le estaba llamando no podía oírle por culpa del pitido. Así que abrió los ojos, y le vio.

Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios sin permiso, que fue borrada por un beso, cálido y con una disculpa en su suave superficie.

Había soñado tantas veces con verle, que maldecía que fuera en ese preciso momento.

Escucharon mas voces, desconocidas, agrupándose para buscarle. Sintió los dedos de Kakuzu a su espalda y a Zetsu también a su lado.

Y algo cálido bajando por sus piernas... y un dolor punzante y brutal recorrerle el vientre y alojarse en sus riñones.

– Tenemos que seguir, mientras sigan confusos y se ocupan de sus camaradas. –Kisame puntualizó al resto.

–Hay que moverse ya. – Deidara susurró a Itachi, que lo abrazaba contra él, haciendo que sus energías brillasen intensamente, hermanadas. Resonando con la de su pequeño, una mezcla perfecta de las suyas propias.

– Lo sabemos enano. – Hidan le dió un golpecito en el hombro con los dedos, esperando su queja, pero no llegó. En su lugar la voz de Kakuzu les puso de nuevo en movimiento.

– No vamos a llegar a tiempo. – Todos le miraron sin entender, menos Deidara que tembló agarrándose con mas fuerza al torso de Itachi. – Habrá que improvisar algo por aquí cerca.

– Pero que tonterías estás diciendo, ¿Eh?. –Bromeó Hidan, sin gracia.

– Itachi estamos en tu terreno, ¿Algún sitio seguro?. – Konan a su lado, acariciando al rubio mientras hablaba con dulzura.

– Pues... – Miró alrededor, procesando el lugar donde estaban, asociandolo a lo que podía recordar en ese momento, con su mente completamente puesta en Deidara y su pequeño bebé. – al pie de la montaña, hay un templo viejo, dedicado al dios del bosque. Los viajeros le dejaban ofrendas y ante vivia un monje, pero cuando hicieron la carretera quedó abandonado. Creo que una parte, la delantera se derrumbó hace unos años, pero es posible que la parte del templo dentro de la montaña siga en pie.

– ¿Por donde?. – Preguntó Kakuzu. Itachi señaló en la dirección. – Ve con él, nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo demas.

– Pero ya casi estamos llegando a la guarida. – Protestó Hidan que no entendía por que cambiaban de repente de objetivo. – Debemos seguir, aún hay tiempo.

– No, no tenemos tiempo. Deidara está de parto, ahora mismo.

Hidan iba a decir algo,pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra. Los habían detectado y ahora, los ninjas de Iwa y Konoha se habían aliado para darles caza.

Comenzó la huida para la pareja, mientras sus amigos se colocaban como escudo para darles tiempo de ventaja.

Itachi aferró la mano de Deidara y le indicó con la cabeza hacia donde debían correr. Le dolía tener que hacerle eso, pero de verdad, tenían que ir lo mas rápido posible que le dieran sus piernas.

Deidara aferró su mano a la de Itachi, y la otra a su vientre, abarcando todo lo que pudo, y asintió con determinación.

Tenían que llegar a ese templo como fuera... menos mal que apenas estaba a un par de kilómetros...

0-0-0-0-00—00000-000-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya casi, un capi mas y se terminó...

Ay que ganitas.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	7. Trinchera emocional

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto.

**Un final sin principio.**

**Capítulo Siete: Trinchera emocional.**

**by Shiga san**

Solo tenía una cosa en mente, correr. Con todas sus ganas, alejando a Deidara de la batalla lo más rápido posible.

Su mano aferrada con fuerza a la muñeca del rubio, tirando de él con fuerza, obligándole a correr a su ritmo. Aunque no hacía falta, por que , aferrando su vientre con la otra mano, mantenía su velocidad sin quejarse.

Entendía las prisas, él era el primero que quería alejarse de ahí.

Itachi cruzó el brazo derecho por delante de su cara, para usarlo como escudo contra la vegetación que les golpeaba con saña en su carrera.

Un pequeño terraplén que subió de dos zancadas, aunque Deidara cayó de rodillas, rompiendo su agarre unos segundos. Las rodillas del rubio se rasparon pero a esas alturas, ya era inútil preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como eso. Deshizo el camino y le tomó de nuevo por la misma muñeca, enrojecida por el agarre. De un tirón le alzó sobre sus piernas y siguió corriendo, con él detrás.

Tal y como había predicho, el frontal del templo yacía derrumbado, cubierto de vegetación que se había adueñado de los escombros en los que se había convertido antaño el precioso templo de madera.

Las vigas conformadas por grandes troncos que se cruzaban para hacer el portón estaban tiradas, unas sobre otras, formando una gran "A" mayúscula sobre los tablones que antes eran las escaleras.

Alrededor de ellas un montón de raíces, retorciéndose alrededor formando una masa de naturaleza salvaje. Al amparo de la noche cerrada, en plena madrugada, parecía una enorme criatura a punto de levantarse de su descanso para comerlos.

Llevó a Deidara hasta la misma entrada y buscó con las manos, palpando un hueco por el que entrar dentro. Aunque fuera uno pequeño, ya se encargaría él de hacerlo mas grande.

No hizo falta, por que las vigas que formaban la letra, habían caído dejando un triangulo perfecto por el que metió el brazo sin problemas. Se coló dentro y levantó la madera de arriba con su espalda, alargando la mano al rubio para que pasara con él.

Deidara metió una pierna y luego la otra. Deslizó con sumo cuidado su vientre, escurriéndose al suelo sobre la espalda y acuclillándose para amortiguar de algún modo el golpe contra el suelo.

Itachi buscó por el suelo una piedra, con la que golpeó el tronco hasta hacerlo caer, cegando el paso para impedir que nadie mas entrara... aunque no tardarían mucho tiempo en abrir un acceso si realmente quisieran entrar, al menos les darían unos preciados minutos de ventaja.

Aferró de nuevo su muñeca, y caminó hacia delante, tanteando a ciegas por lo que serían las paredes de la entrada con la mano libre.

Tenían que ir a oscuras, no podía arriesgarse a encender un fuego, por pequeño que fuera, y que hubiera algún hueco por el que se viera desde fuera.

Aunque Itachi era consciente de que no tardarían mucho en dar con ellos. Un rastreador un poco hábil notaría sus chakras brillando, resonando al estar juntos.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, tiempo que no tenían.

También era consciente de que sus amigos lucharían hasta la muerte por ellos, y eso le mantenía mas calmado de lo que estaría en otra situación.

Dejaron atrás la entrada y llegaron a lo que sería el cuarto de las ofrendas. La puerta, doblada hacia delante por causa de la humedad crujió a su toque. Era el único sonido que podían notar, aparte de sus respiraciones agitadas, aún tratando de normalizarse por la carrera.

Una inmensa sala se dibujó ante ellos, cuando la puerta cedió al empuje del hombro del moreno. Sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad fueron trazando las formas de la sala. En frente, una enorme estatua de piedra, la deidad del bosque, con los ojos opacos, sin mirada. Todos los detalles bellamente esculpidos, perfecta. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ahí. Las raíces, que lo invadían todo, parecían evitar al dios del bosque.

A sus pies, una mesa de piedra, donde se dejaban las ofrendas, comida, bebida, que el monje que vivía ahí disponía como si un puesto de mercadillo se tratara.

Se acercó hasta la mesa y apoyó a Deidara ahí, para que descansara aunque fuera un poco. Recorrió la estancia, descubriendo a un lado, al abrigo de la oscuridad mas absoluta, unas escaleras que subían, a la parte mas alta del templo.

Arriba una gran campana de bronce, adornada con flores que la luna alumbraba perfectamente, servía para llamar a los que se perdían en el bosque, o para alertar en la aldea de algún peligro cercano. El gran tronco que el monje lanzaba contra la campana para hacerla sonar, seguía colgado de una gran argolla metálica, que a su vez, se sujetaba en un tronco que cruzaba el techo del campanario, por encima de la misma campana. La pared tras ella, se había derrumbado parcialmente, dejando que el viento meciera el tronco en su agarre y golpeara lentamente la campana, haciéndola sonar a intervalos espaciados, mas bajito.

Eso podría ser una ventaja.

Estudió el bosque que podía ver desde ahí.

Reconoció el dragón del jutsu de Kisame desde ahí, y casi podía ver su sonrisa al lanzarlo.

Bajó con cuidado de no caerse. A mitad de las escalera otra pequeña puerta, que daba a la parte trasera del templo, al otro lado de la montaña.

El cuarto, mas pequeño, repleto de cajas de madera y vasijas, permanecía en perfecto estado. La otra puerta podía abrirse sin problemas, mostrándole el bosque, tranquilo y sin peligro del otro lado.

Atrancó la puerta para impedir que entraran por ahí, dejando una trampa con hilos y sellos explosivos por si alguien la encontraba y se le ocurría cruzarla, pero dejando la punta del hilo visible, para poder desactivarla en el caso de que necesitaran usarla.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y estudió la sala de la estatua. A un lado había una cubeta de bronce, llena de agua que caía goteando filtrada por la tierra del techo. Encontró velas y varios soportes.

Antes de encender nada, se aseguró con diligencia que no hubiese ningún hueco que diese al exterior.

Tomó la cubeta de agua y un par de grandes telas, que pendían a los lados de la estatua como adorno, colocándolas sobre uno de sus hombros.

Volvió a la mesa, y palpó por encima. Sobre la piedra había una tela resistente, que tomó y sacudió con fuerza para librarla del polvo y la porquería que pudiese tener. La puso de nuevo, por el otro lado.

Se paró frente al rubio, que estudiaba el entorno en silencio, prestando atención a los sonidos de la batalla que le llegaban, lejanos y confusos, pero oía perfectamente. Al igual que el sonido de la campana sobre sus cabezas.

Sintió los dedos de Itachi sobre sus hombros y todo se precipitó como una roca redonda cuesta abajo.

Se aferró a su cuello con fuerza, buscando sus labios con los suyos propios. Internó la lengua en la cálida boca del moreno, que le acogió con el mismo sentimiento. Sus manos viajaron bajo la camiseta cubierta de sudor y la alzó, para acariciar con las manos abiertas el redondo vientre. La piel tensa que acogía a su pequeño pareció temblar a su toque.

No necesitaban palabras, ni un lo siento por no decírtelo, ni un perdóname... solo necesitaban ese toque, nada mas.

La situación no era la mas adecuada para eso. Sus amigos luchaban a pocos kilómetros de ellos, y no era lo único que tenían en contra.

No importaba nada, solo ellos dos, y su milagro.

Itachi intentó apartase, no sirvió. Los labios demandantes de Deidara le exigían mas contacto. El rubio besó su cuello, aferrando su espalda con las dos manos, apretándole contra su cuerpo todo lo que su abultado vientre le dejaba.

Le había echado tanto de menos, tanto... no podía medirse en palabras lo que necesitaba ese contacto, en ese momento, en ese lugar... ahora.

Itachi también estaba en el límite de lo razonable.

No era el mejor momento para eso. Seguramente cientos de ninjas les estaban dando caza en ese instante, convertidos en criminales, mas peligrosos que como simples akatsukis.

Sus amigos, compañeros, familia, jugándose la vida , siendo su escudo... y Deidara, que seguro estaba de parto... estaban en un lugar inmundo, sin recursos, a oscuras, cansados, con la sangre hirviéndoles en las venas, recorriendo sus cuerpos como lava lacerante, haciendo latir sus músculos por la desesperada carrera... cansados, hambrientos, enfermos...

Juntos.

Por fin, juntos.

Después de meses de incertidumbre, de soledad, de sufrimiento... juntos, los dos...

Itachi comprendió, Deidara comprendió.

Necesitaban su encuentro. Su "ya estoy en casa".

Itachi le sintió remover su ropa, y simplemente le ayudó en su empresa. No supo en que momento Deidara había acabado sobre la mesa de piedra, ni como le guió a su interior, solo que él respondió con un suave empuje, que hizo que su alma abandonara su cuerpo y volviera a entrar de un solo golpe.

Un gemido, bajito, dulce, susurrado junto a su oreja. Unas manos haciendo presión en sus costillas, pidiéndole mas, mucho mas.

Sí, cuantas veces había soñado con eso. Ellos dos haciendo el amor con su pequeño ahí, a salvo en su vientre. Dios, como lo necesitaba. Como lo necesitaban los dos.

Se meció contra el rubio, delicadamente, temiendo hacerle daño, a él o al pequeño. Las piernas del rubio en sus caderas, codiciosas, acercándole con firmeza una y otra vez a su interior le dejaron claro que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Sus manos se posaron de nuevo en el vientre, redondo, abultado, caliente. Las caderas de Deidara se alzaron en el momento de la culminación, derramando su esencia en la mano de Itachi.

El moreno salió de su cuerpo, para acabar también en la misma mano. Cayó derrotado sobre el rubio, después de limpiarse y posó su mejilla en el ombligo.

Deidara se había quedado callado y eso le alertó. No necesitó preguntar, por que notó en su mejilla la tripa ponerse tensa. Un sonido de agua siendo derramada le indicó que el orgasmo había acelerado el parto, ya hora si, el pequeño nacería ahí, y en ese momento.

oooooo-

Contrario a como había predicho, no solo eran mas numerosos, si no mucho mas agresivos, organizados y peligrosos.

Y ahora, un nuevo problema se unía a los anteriores.

Los pequeños grupos que combatían sin descanso estaban definidos, y se notaba que cada uno de ellos tenía un área determinada que nadie mas debía cruzar. Y los ninjas atacantes lo estaban empezando a notar.

Los últimos días los combates se había resuelto con rapidez y todos los aktsukis se movían tras resolverlos, sin embargo llevaban horas en la misma zona de bosque... y ahora aparecía un Hyuga.

Eso era malo.

Por mucho que corrieran, no necesitaría ni medio segundo para localizar a Deidara... pero todos ellos lo habían notado, y irían a por él en bloque, antes de que toda su estrategia se fastidiara.

Sin embargo Kakuzu se dio cuenta de algo... estaba seguro que ese muchacho Hyuga había localizado al rubio , y sin embargo, señaló una dirección errónea.

Internamente comprendió que los ninja de Konoha ponían su granito de arena de ese modo.

Kisame cayó de bruces, jadeante. Ese último ataque le había dado de lleno, y él estaba mirando a otro lado. No podía ser posible, pero le había parecido ver a alguien que no debería estar ahí.

Un pequeño grupo de ninjas se desplazó a un lado, rodeando a un nuevo Akatsuki. Uno de ellos, un poco mas osado, se adelantó para asestar un golpe directo, pero una mano enguantada le agarró el cráneo y le lanzó contra el suelo.

– Vas a despertarlo, y me ha costado un montón que se durmiera. – Un desafiante y severo ojo asomaba por el único hueco de una máscara naranja. Su mano derecha posada en el pecho, sujetando algo bajo la gabardina. – ¡HOLAAAAAAAAA!... Gomen, gomen... nos hemos retrasado un poco... pero esta maquinita de hacer caca no quería dormirse... Tobi lo siente...

– ¿Has traído al bebé aquí?. – Kisame se adelantó, apoyando parte de su peso en la espada.

Zetsu se adelantó también, quedando a un lado. Cerca pero sin interferir.

– Es que le pedí que me esperase en casa, pero no echan nada en la tele y me ha suplicado salir para ver el paisaje. – Repuso Tobi casual. – Además, no creo que sea asunto tuyo, Kisame. – Miró a Zetsu y fue hasta él dando saltitos.

Abrió la gabardina y descubrió al pequeño, dormido en su pecho, sujeto a su cuerpo por un cangurito de tela.

– Hola plantita hermosa .. – Zetsu dibujó una sonrisa al calificativo. Tobi le habló al bebé dormido. – Quédate con papá un momento, mientras mami se ocupa de los hombres malos, ¿Nee?. – Desabrochó el cangurito con una mano y posó al pequeño en el pecho seguro del chico planta, abrochando de nuevo el porta-bebés. El niño ni se inmutó por el cambio. – Y Deidara senpai...¿Está bien?.

– Esperamos que si... Itachi está con él. – Las hojas mas grandes se cerraron en torno al bebé con delicadeza. Tobi sonrió bajo la máscara al verlo.

Sasori apareció tras él y entonces todo empezó. Una serie de detonaciones formaron una trinchera natural entre ellos y sus atacantes, poniéndoles a salvo... al menos de momento.

Sasori siguió la dirección en la que miraba Kakuzu y se vio tentado a seguirla , sabiendo que Deidara y el Uchiha estarían por allí... pero también se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía, los ninjas que estaban al acecho, sabrían por donde debían buscar... y no lo permitiría.

Necesitaban reagruparse y definir su estrategia de inmediato.

A lo lejos, en mitad de la noche, el sonido leve de una campana se escuchaba perfectamente por encima del siseo de las hojas, y sus propias respiraciones.

Oooooo-

Los dos notaron las explosiones cercanas. El templo a su alrededor y prácticamente la montaña entera en la que estaba asentado vibraron.

Itachi miró alrededor, esperando que no cayera sobre ellos, mientras Deidara trataba de respirar a través de los dientes apretados, evitando quejarse o levantar la voz por encima del susurro de las hojas.

El sonido de pequeñas rocas rodando pared abajo hasta casi sus pies, se mezcló con sus respiraciones, contenidas a la espera. El tronco golpeó de nuevo la gran campana, resonando por todas partes, haciendo que las rocas que aún no se habían soltado, lo hicieran en ese momento.

Afortunadamente la construcción, o lo que quedaba de ella, aguantó el golpe, sufriendo unos pocos daños no muy graves para la estabilidad del sitio.

Deidara trató de ahogar un grito con las dos manos, que quedó amortiguado por una nueva campanada. Su cuerpo tembló entero por el dolor, Itachi lo sintió en sus dedos, posados en el hombro del rubio.

Había llegado el momento, ya no tenían mas tiempo.

Se alejó lo justo para encender un par de las velas que había encontrado al pie de la mesa, usando el pie de piedra como pantalla para amortiguar en lo posible el destello de la llama, y colocó el recipiente con agua a un lado, a sus pies. Los trozos de tela quedaron en una esquina de la superficie que sostenía a Deidara.

Una nueva campanada estremeció a la pareja.

Una fría capa de sudor pegaba las prendas a su piel, y el dolor, terrible, atenazaba cada una de sus células cruelmente.

Deidara era consciente, de todo. De las prisas, de la situación, del lugar... de que sus gritos se oirían sin remedio, por muy profundo en la tierra que estuvieran escondidos. Tironeó de su propia camiseta, intentando arrancarle un pedazo, para hacer una mordaza que amortiguara sus gritos, que sabía que daría de un momento a otro.

Ahora mismo, contenía las ganas de hacerlo a duras penas. Aunque también sabía que si Itachi no estuviera ahí con él, lo estaría haciendo a pleno pulmón.

Sentía su presencia en la oscuridad, así como el calor de su piel, aún pegado a él después del encuentro.

Deidara llevó sus manos a las caderas, deslizando el pantalón por ellas, levantando el culo y terminando de sacarlos sacudiendo los pies, que posó en el borde justo de la superficie de piedra.

Aprovechó un desgarrón en la manga de Itachi para tirar de la tela metiendo los dedos en él, arrancando un trozo lo bastante grande como para anudarlo en el centro y atarlo a su boca después.

Ahora se escuchaba su respiración, acelerada por la nariz, y los gritos mudos que sonaban a gemidos lastimeros alargados hasta el infinito.

La batalla parecía haber terminado, y el silencio no hacía mas que ponerles mas nerviosos. Entendían los silencios en las batallas mejor que nadie, pues ambos, los dos, eran soldados y ese momento calmo, solo podía significar dos cosas, o que uno de los dos bandos había sido diezmado o que se estaba preparando que un nuevo ataque, mas terrible y organizado.

Aunque lo pensaron, ninguno de los dos podía concentrarse en nada mas lejano que el altar de piedra convertido en improvisado paritorio.

Itachi se inclinó para besar sus labios, y la mano de Deidara se aferró con tanta fuerza a su muñeca que le hizo gemir dolorido. Guió su mano entre sus propias piernas, pidiéndole que se ocupara del pequeño ya. Le sintió asentir entendiendo.

Otra campanada reverberó por las piedras, coincidiendo casi milimétrica mente con el grito de absoluto dolor oculto tras el trozo de tela.

Todo su cuerpo, tembló por el esfuerzo. Alargó el empujón hasta que no pudo mas, hasta que sintió la sangre latiendo tras sus ojos, hasta que sintió que su piel ardía por todas partes.

Cuando acabó el estruendo de metal, sonó de nuevo el sonido acuoso, mezclado con un extraño gemido y un crujido constante. Los dedos de Deidara aferrados al borde de piedra causaban el crujido, al arañar con ellos la rugosa y fría piedra.

Un nuevo golpe del tronco y otra vez el rubio inclinado con todas sus fuerzas en el borde de la mesa. Los dedos de Itachi temblando sobre sus muslos, sin saber que hacer o como ayudar. Se sintió completamente inútil e impotente.

Y de nuevo Deidara guiando sus manos entre sus piernas. Hizo fuerza apretando contra él, haciendo a Itachi sentir al pequeño, casi fuera.

Su sharingan despertó en ese momento. Esperaba que le ayudase a ver un poco mejor lo que ocurría, ya que el tenue, casi inapreciable fulgor de las velas no servía de mucho.

Vio claramente la red de chakra que recorría a Deidara en su interior, explotar con cada latido, y el del pequeño bebé, fuerte, brillando mas intensamente que el del rubio.

También vio que casi tenía medio cuerpo fuera. No pudo pedirle que esperase, por que Deidara no le escuchaba. Estaba concentrado en alumbrar al pequeño, nada mas.

Le vio a través de la técnica hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, alzándose de nuevo sobre el borde. Casi pudo escuchar sus gritos en la cabeza, ahogados por la mordaza. Y las manos de Itachi fueron inconscientemente a dar la bienvenida al recién nacido.

Todo lo que siguió lo hizo rápidamente. Envolvió al niño en una de las cortinas y tiró del cordón para sacar la bolsa del cuerpo del rubio. Lo cortó atándolo con un trozo de la misma tela de su camiseta que había amordazado a Deidara y sacudió al pequeño hasta comprobar que reaccionaba.

Las piernas de Deidara quedaron colgando, inertes, en el borde, con los dedos de los pies apuntando al suelo. Itachi le cubrió con la otra cortina y posó al niño en sus costillas.

Un estruendo le hizo girar la cabeza a la zona de la sala por la que habían entrado ellos. Se tumbó a su lado, después de volcar el agua del recipiente entre sus piernas y ponerle de nuevo el pantalón con cuidado. Las vendas en sus pies se mojaron, dentro de las sandalias.

Itachi le ladeó sobre un costado y coló su mano dentro de los pantalones, usando lo poco que había aprendido del uso del chakra para curación. Su propia naturaleza era destructiva, a si que, primero tenía que cambiar radicalmente la naturaleza normal de su energía, y apagó el destelló verdoso con la misma tela que cubría al rubio.

Deidara se carcajeó entre dientes, haciendo temblar su cuerpo con el gesto. Apartó con cuidado la tela para ver al pequeño, que le miraba, ojos abiertos hasta el límite, en silencio. Como si comprendiera que no debía hacer ruido. Apartó un poco mas, para ver el sexo del pequeño.

Sonrió al comprobar que era un niño. El calor en su vientre se extendió hasta desaparecer en su interior, y se sintió muy cansado. Sabía que no podía echarse a dormir simplemente, pero aún así, se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos un momento.

El pequeño alargó la manita por encima de la tela que le cubría, tocando la barbilla de Deidara, que bajó su cabeza para besar los deditos.

Suspiró sonoramente.

Itachi sintió ese gesto como una señal y se levantó, bajando del altar, y quitando la tela que cubría a Deidara para tirarla al suelo. Le ayudó a sentarse con cuidado. Había evitado que se desangrara, pero el dolor seguía ahí, y la sensación de vació y angustia también.

Sentado, intentó meter la manita del niño por dentro, pero el pequeño se empeñaba en sacarla una y otra vez.

El amanecer hacía rato que había llegado e iluminaba intermitentemente la sala en la que estaban. Las velas se habían consumido totalmente y un rayo travieso del sol, daba en el rostro de piedra del dios del bosque, que había sigo testigo mudo del alumbramiento.

Itachi le ayudó a bajar y le sostuvo contra él, esperando que las temblorosas piernas del rubio se acostumbraran a estar de nuevo en pie. Le guió a la puerta trasera, teniendo en cuenta que la batalla seguía por el otro lado.

Cuando abrió la puerta que daba al bosque, la presencia de Hidan le llegó como un alivio. Kakuzu tras él, serio, como siempre, con la ropa hecha jirones y una gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo.

Solo hizo falta una mirada, un segundo para que el mas mayor entendiera todo.

Ordenó a Hidan coger al niño y él mismo tomó a Deidara en brazos.

Empezó a andar deprisa, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que Itachi no les seguía.

Deidara le vio despojarse de la capa que tanto tiempo le había vestido, de las armas que le quedaban, hasta de la goma que sujetaba sus cabellos en una coleta.

Se giró, un segundo, para mirarle, a él y a su pequeño, en los brazos de Hidan... y tras susurrar un " te quiero, no lo olvides" a Deidara, se internó de nuevo en el templo...

… Mientras los dos inmortales les alejaban de allí a toda velocidad, para poner a la nueva mamá y su pequeño a salvo de todo.

Deidara despertó tiempo después, no supo cuanto, dolido, confuso, cansado.

En una cálida cama en una habitación desconocida. Vio a Hidan en la misma habitación, aseado, y con ropa nueva, acunando al pequeño al que alimentaba con un biberón.

El otro inmortal también estaba en el cuarto.

Miró a Kakuzu con odio, por alejarle de Itachi, por permitir que se entregara a cambio de sus vidas.

Por que Deidara intuía que eso es lo que había pasado, pero ni lo preguntó ni lo quiso saber.

Una semana después, cuando Sasori entró para hacerle un visita, la cama estaba vacía, y la cunita también.

Deidara se había largado, sin decirle nada a nadie, y se había llevado a su hijo con él.

Sin saber que Itachi estaba bien, ya que los ninjas de las dos aldeas se tragaron que tanto Deidara como el bebé habían muerto.

Las marionetas que Sasori había preparado para ello eran perfectas, y las explosiones de chakra durante el parto, que cesaron cuando el pequeño finalmente nació, hicieron mas creíble la historia de la muerte de los dos.

Los que dudaron de su palabra, quedaron satisfechos con los cuerpos, que afortunadamente consiguió Konoha, ya que Iwa no tenía ningún interés en los cadáveres.

Apenas tardaron unas horas en dar con él y hacerle entender que no podía ir por ahí haciendo el tonto, ahora que la vida del nuevo integrante de la organización dependía de él...

Enfurruñado y avergonzado, Deidara esperó los nueve días que tardó Itachi en regresar a sus brazos, a la casa en la que había vivido gran parte de su embarazo...

Tuvo que cortarse el pelo, y cambiarle el color, pero era un precio muy pequeño por su felicidad...

Al fin y al cabo, estaban muertos, y nadie debía descubrirles de ninguna de las maneras...

***FIN***

000000000000000000000

Sinceramente, no es el final que había pensado, pero se queda así.

Doy por terminada esta historia... a lo mejor un día me da por darle un par de caps mas, pero ahora mismo no tengo, ni tiempo, ni ganas ni ánimo para seguirlo.

Adiós.

Shiga san.


	8. El final, al principio

Advertencias: Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto.

**Un final sin principio.**

**Capítulo Ocho: El final, al principio.**

**by Shiga san**

Deidara despertó tiempo después, no supo cuanto, dolido, confuso, cansado.

En una cálida cama en una habitación desconocida. Vio a Hidan en la misma habitación, aseado, y con ropa nueva, acunando al pequeño al que alimentaba con un biberón.

El otro inmortal también estaba en el cuarto.

Miró a Kakuzu con odio, por alejarle de Itachi, por permitir que se entregara a cambio de sus vidas.

Por que Deidara intuía que eso es lo que había pasado, pero ni lo preguntó ni lo quiso saber.

Una semana después, cuando Sasori entró para hacerle un visita, la cama estaba vacía, y la cunita también.

Deidara se había largado, sin decirle nada a nadie, y se había llevado a su hijo con él.

Sin saber que Itachi estaba bien, ya que los ninjas de las dos aldeas se tragaron que tanto Deidara como el bebé habían muerto.

Las marionetas que Sasori había preparado para ello eran perfectas, y las explosiones de chakra durante el parto, que cesaron cuando el pequeño finalmente nació, hicieron mas creíble la historia de la muerte de los dos.

Los que dudaron de su palabra, quedaron satisfechos con los cuerpos, que afortunadamente consiguió Konoha, ya que Iwa no tenía ningún interés en los cadáveres.

Apenas tardaron unas horas en dar con él y hacerle entender que no podía ir por ahí haciendo el tonto, ahora que la vida del nuevo integrante de la organización dependía de él...

Enfurruñado y avergonzado, Deidara esperó los nueve días que tardó Itachi en regresar a sus brazos, a la casa en la que había vivido gran parte de su embarazo...

Tuvo que cortarse el pelo, y cambiarle el color, pero era un precio muy pequeño por su felicidad...

Al fin y al cabo, estaban muertos, y nadie debía descubrirles de ninguna de las maneras...

*Tres años después*

Sentado sobre un tronco a un lado del camino se recoloca con tranquilidad la capucha que le resguarda del sol. Espera a alguien que sabe que vendrá, aunque siempre lo haga tarde.

Sabe que dirá cuando vea su vientre de nuevo abultado... Sonríe a la personita que trata de coger al insecto con un palo, justo a su espalda, fuera del camino.

El sol alumbra todo, haciendo que el verde de las hojas sea mas verde, que el cálido rojo de las pequeñas flores sea mas intenso y que la fina arena del camino brille como si un montón de pequeños diamantes hubieran sido mezclados con la tierra.

Su fino olfato disfruta de cada uno de los aromas por separado y del conjunto de ellos al mismo tiempo. Su mirada azul se desvía de nuevo al pequeño, que ahora trata de hacer una casa para el insecto colocando hojas y palitos unos sobre otros, aunque el bicho se empeñe en seguir escapándose de sus regordetes dedos.

Otra persona se acerca a él, por el camino natural entre los árboles. El pequeño de dos años, dormido en su hombro no se preocupa de nada mas que de disfrutar del suave colchón que es su padre.

Itachi se sienta a su lado en el tronco y desliza un poco de la capucha para poder besarle la mejilla. Deidara sonríe, y suspira un poco aburrido de esperar.

Está dispuesto a marcharse al hogar que los dos han creado, lejos del mundo ninja que tiempo atrás era su único universo, cuando la figura conocida de un viejo compañero le hizo levantarse y caminar hasta él.

Hidan palmeó su cabeza, retirando la capucha para romper a reír histéricamente.

– ¿Aún sigues moreno?. – Su sonrisa ocupó su cara al completo, como un insulto inocente. Estiró el dedo índice de la mano derecha y pinchó con cuidado el vientre de su ex compañero. – A Kaku le va a encantar esto, ha perdido la apuesta y me debe un montón de dinero, jajaja... ahora en serio, vais a formar vuestra propia aldea, ¿A que si?. – Mira a Itachi, ahora junto a él también, acunando a su segundo hijo con delicadeza extrema. – En algún momento tendréis que parar, tío, va en serio... si seguís fabricando críos sin parar os van a descubrir.

– Yo también me alegro de verte. – Repuso Itachi, que regresó al tronco, con la vista puesta en su hijo mayor, acuclillado al pie de un árbol, jugando con el insecto que había cazado minutos antes.

– Bueno, como sea... – Alarga un sobre abultado que Deidara sabe que contiene dinero. – Esa rata egoísta dice que esta es la última vez... pero tu tranquilo, puedes contar con mi parte, ya sabes. – Hidan se señaló a si mismo exagerando el gesto. – No quiero la pasta para nada. No necesito comer ni lujos de ningún tipo, me apaño bien con el par de mudas que tengo y a vosotros os hace mas falta... y estoy seguro de puedo sacarles algo al resto... aunque a ese pequeño gusano que tenéis por hijo le caiga tan mal que me odie …

– No te odia. – Deidara miró a un lado, a su pequeño, al que le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. El niño negó apretando los labios, pero ante la insistencia de su madre, no pudo mas que acercarse finalmente, abandonando a su "juguete" a su suerte. – Es solo que siempre le haces de rabiar...

– Los animales y los niños pueden detectar el mal. – Puntualizó Itachi desde su sitio.

– Muy gracioso, Uchiha. – Le miró de soslayo, pero el enfado apenas le duró unos segundos, hasta que sintió los dedos del niño en su pantalón, tirando de él para que se agachara a su altura. – Tu padre es un idiota... menos mal que has salido a Deidara.

El pequeño se carcajeó feliz en los brazos del peliplata.

Hidan miró al final del camino, señalando con la cabeza al niño para que mirase también. Inmediatamente se quiso bajar y corrió hasta la personita que venía.

El otro niño, de piel extrañamente azul, se apresuró hasta llegar a donde Deidara estaba sentado. El pequeño guió al niño nuevo a su casa para insectos, y el hijo de Tobi abrió la boca maravillado por el buen trabajo, aunque él pondría un par de piedrecitas por delante...

Tobi llegó hasta ellos, a paso tranquilo, mientras Hidan se despedía con la mano, prometiendo un que volvería dentro un rato.

No era buena idea que les vieran juntos, la gente podía asociar ideas y eso era malo. A si que siempre que iban a verles, lo hacían de uno en uno, o como mucho en parejas.

Tobi conversó con ellos mientras los niños jugaban a un lado, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Les informó de que seguían controlando cualquier rumor o información que surgía sobre ellos y que para cualquier cosa que necesitaran, contaran con ellos.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, Zetsu y Tobi habían decidido casarse, ese mismo año... Quizá un hijo no era suficiente razón para hacerlo, pero quererse,se querían.

Todo lo malo, había quedado atrás, perdonado, que no olvidado.

Cosas así nunca se olvidan...

Cuando la tarde empezó a morir, Hidan regresó y Tobi tomó a su cansado hijo en brazos, para volver a su hogar.

La pareja les despidió con la mano, juntos, abrazados, con sus hijos siempre cerca... sonriendo hasta el dolor.

Los dedos de Itachi acariciaron su cabello, negro y precioso, añorando los mechones largos del color del sol que tanto había añorado besar... pero eso era lo de menos. Estaban juntos y era lo que importaba, lo demás solo eran detalles insignificantes.

De camino, ya fuera de su vista, Hidan animoró el paso.

– ¿Crees que estarán bien?. – Preocupación real en sus palabras. – ¿Son felices?

– La felicidad no se vive, se recuerda. – Tobi murmuró con voz seria, acunando al pequeño en su pecho. – Sí, Hidan, creo que algún dia recordarán que justo un día como hoy, fueron imensamentem felices...

– Me alegro. – Murmuró en respuesta el jashinista. – De verdad, que me alegro por ellos.

– Lo sé... todos lo hacemos. – Tobi sonrió y apretó el paso.

Empezaba a refrescar y él solo quería recordar que, tal día como hoy, corría a los brazos de Zetsu para contarle que Deidara volvía a estar embarazado de nuevo.

Nada mas.

***FIN****

Bueno, tenía cargo de conciencia ( Gracias Karu, me has tenido con el come come todo el santo día, espero que estés contenta) y ahora si, he escrito el final que tocaba de verdad. Debería haber cortado el cap en dos, o en tres, pero sinceramente, quería terminarlo ya, por la falta de revis, por que la historia no da para mas y por que necesito el sitio que me ocupa escribir este fic para otros escritos que requieren de mi atención mas inmediata y urgente.

Gracias a todas las que habéis leído y disfrutado con el fic, a las que comentasteis al principio y que luego me obsequiasteis con vuestro silencio. Gracias de todo corazón, por leer, y sobre todo por demostrarme fic a fic, que no merece la pena que pierda mi tiempo en esto.

Seguiré escribiendo, eso por supuesto... no voy a dejarlo. Lo necesito, es importante para mi, para mi vida...

Poco mas, que gracias de nuevo a las que comentasteis, os lo agradezco en el alma.

Y para el resto solo os digo algo que mi padre repetía sin cesar una y otra vez... desde que era niña hasta hace unos años que se fue:

" _Cada uno tiene la vida que se merece"_

Pensad en ello, nada mas.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
